No one has to know
by NotDoneAbusingYou
Summary: A fan fiction about the TV show Reign. Based on Torrance's tweets about #Basherine. I own nothing but the story line. With Bash and Kenna on the skids and Catherine dealing with a new threat at court, the plague floating around France and Francis returning from retrieving Lola and his new born son. Will Bash and Catherine leave their troubles behind and find solace in each other?
1. Chapter 1

The celebration of Francis's return was in full swing. The new king had gone off into a plague ridden unknown to find Lady Lola who was in the middle of a rough labor delivering his illegitimate son. He had returned with Lola and the baby, all three unharmed and the court insisted on celebrating the occasion.

Catherine was currently standing by the drink table, wine in hand, staring out at the party goers, judging them. With all the things going on, a party was a giant waist of time. They had plague to deal with and some new guests in the castle who definitely did not please Catherine.

One in particular was a man named Narcisse. Something about him irked her to no end. While he seemed sort of charming, Catherine was sure that was some sort of show he was putting on.

Not to mention they were celebrating the birth of a bastard. A thing Catherine found herself torn over. Yes the baby was her grandson, and as such she wanted to love him, but her heart sank every time she thought about it. She didn't want her son to turn out anything like his recently deceased father. She had seen Mary's face as Lola presented the child to them upon her return. She knew all to well what was behind that gaze and her heart went out to her. She had made every effort not to rub the child's existence in her face, she felt that coddling the boy in front of Mary would be a betrayal.

As the festivities went on she observed Lady Kenna flirting with a visiting dignitary from Spain. Her marriage with Bash had been rocky ever since the plague hit. They had been arguing over a young boy in their care. Bash believed that the boy needed to sacrifice a life to stop the plague as per what he heard from The Darkness just before he killed him. Kenna didn't believe it at all and wanted to protect the boy. Bash had gone against her wishes and forced the boy to do the deed. The plague did not stop but it did slow to a more manageable rate and there were no new cases in the castle since. Kenna was yet to forgive Bash and it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

Just then Narcisse glided up to Catherine and reached out to kiss her hand.

"Your grace you look lovely tonight." he said still holding her hand.

"Thank you Narcisse, but may I implore you to return my hand?" she said with a bite to her tone.

"Of course your grace, I apologize. I was merely stunned by your beauty." he was obviously laying it on thick. Catherine wasn't fooled.

"Hmm, If you were enjoying the festivities at all maybe you should get back to them?" she urged.

"I am enjoying the view from here much better." he said with a suggestive look and reached for her hand once more. Catherine became a bit uncomfortable.

"You have captured my hand once more. If you would release it please." she tried to pull it back but he held tight.

"Come now don't be so quick to turn me away..." he was cut off by man's voice.

"I do believe the lady asked you to remove your hand." it was Bash. He had overheard the conversation and intervened. He didn't like Narcisse anymore than Catherine did. Catherine stared at him, utter shock glazed her eyes. He was the last person she ever expected to come to her rescue.

"I don't believe anyone asked you." Narcisse bit back. "Catherine and I were just having a pleasant conversation."

"It didn't look as though it was pleasant for her . I won't say it again. Remove your hand or I will remove it for you." Narcisse slowly pulled his hand back.

"No need to get testy. I'll be seeing you Catherine." he walked away, but not before giving her a creepy glare.

"I thank you for the intervention. Though I'm not quite sure why." she said still in a bit of shock.

"It was nothing. That man irks me. There's something amiss with him." Bash answered as he began walking away "Do tell me if he bothers you again."

Catherine stared after him a moment, confused until something else caught her eye...Kenna walking out of the room hanging on the arm of the Spaniard she had seen her flirting with prior. Catherine shook her head and turned back to see Bash's disappearing form vanishing in the opposite direction.

The party had gone on for awhile. Catherine watched as Mary avoided Lola like...well...like the plague. She watched Greer who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off that former kitchen boy turned soldier. She watched foolish people carry on their foolish lives and couldn't take it anymore. She quietly walked over to Mary to let her know she was taking leave of the festivities.

"Would you be so kind as to make an excuse for me should any one ask. I think I'm quite done here." she said.

"Is anything the matter?" Mary asked.

"No my dear, I just tire of this nonsense." she answered.

"Alright, I suppose. If it's really that bothersome to stay."

"Thank you." Catherine finished and walked out of the room.

As Catherine walked to her chambers through the quiet, abandoned, halls she heard some hushed voices from around the corner. She stopped and peered around the wall. It was Kenna and Bash.

"How could you? We made a promise to each other. You swore you would never be with anyone else. You don't even know that man!" Bash whispered angrily.

"Well, apparently I don't know you either! You forced Pascal to kill that man and it didn't even help. You turned a poor, innocent boy into a murderer." she argued.

"I did what I had to do to stop this plague. In case you haven't noticed there haven't been any new cases in weeks. I didn't want to do it but there was no choice." he argued back.

"Oh you and your stupid pagan superstition. It's ridiculous. It's just a coincidence. I'm tired of it. I want to be with someone who doesn't believe in all that crazy talk. I'm done." she added storming off.

"Kenna! Kenna!" he called after her but she just kept walking. He turned and kicked the wall. He leaned forward putting his hands flat against the wall and looked down trying to gain control of his emotions. Just then he noticed Catherine standing in the shadows.

"Well I bet that was a good show. I bet you got your entertainment seeing that. My wife cheating on me must be some kind of poetic justice for you." he said scoffing at the situation.

"Not really. Your existence was never to my pleasure but you're not to blame for your parents indiscretion. Having the person you love be unfaithful isn't something I'd wish on anyone who hasn't done it themselves." She answered flatly.

Bash looked at her surprised at her answer. He looked back at the wall.

"I would've thought you'd be amused by my predicament..." He thought about why she might not be. "Not that it means much to you, but as much as I love my mother, I never agreed with what her and father did to you...even as awful as you can be, it was wrong...damn it she promised me. What a fool I was." he shook his head.

"Well if I'm so awful, why are you telling me all this?" she was honestly curious.

Bash gave a breathy laugh "I have no idea. You were there I guess...well...you understand." he said

"I suppose I do." Catherine oddly felt sorry for him. She wasn't sure why but something made her continue. "I'm sorry about...Kenna...but why care so much about a girl who was once your own father's mistress anyway? You aren't exactly surprised are you?"

"I thought she actually loved me. We started to care about each other after we agreed to let go of the he past. Or at least I thought we did. I did anyway." he was as still looking at the wall but slowly started to turn towards Catherine.

"You...actually... fell in love with her? Your madman of a father forced you to marry his whore and you fell in love with her?" she said a little more sternly than she intended. Bash stared at her for a moment and laughed again.

"You're right. It's completely ridiculous. I guess I just wanted It to work so badly, I let myself be fooled." he was slowly moving closer to Catherine the whole time they were talking without realizing it.

"Sometimes the heart blinds us to harsh realities." she thought of Henry "No matter Henry's indiscretions, for some reason I could never truly stop caring..." she stopped abruptly realizing that she'd let something slip she didn't want to.

Bash looked at her almost for the first time, realizing that her disdain for Henry all those years was just a mask. Catherine wasn't at all the he person he'd thought. "My father was a fool." he said quietly.

Catherine looked up at him, stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

"He had a smart, beautiful woman who loved him and he ruined it. Seems foolish to me." he stated still migrating closer to her.

"Beautiful?" You...think...I'm beautiful?" she said amused.

"Well I didn't mean I...well that for him you... not that I think..." he stammered as she glided closer. "...well fine...yes...you are... so what."

Catherine smirked trying to hold back a laugh at his expense.

"Your laughing at me." he said

"No...no I'm not laughing at you." she said unconvincingly.

"Yes you are, your laughing at me." he insisted.

"Alright, fine, I am. You can hardly blame me you, retreated faster than a losing army." she allowed.

"Yes I suppose I did." He was now only inches from her and paused for a moment before adding, "You should laugh more often. It suits you." he said glancing into her eyes.

"Does it?" she said leaning closer as her breath hitched. Realizing how close they were she cleared her throat. "I um...I should retire to my room, it's late. If you'll excuse me." she said breaking off the connection leaving Bash frozen.

'What on earth was that?' Catherine wondered. A strange feeling had come over her she couldn't explain. She had come frighteningly close to the type of thoughts she most certainly should not be having about her late husbands bastard.

Bash was still stuck to the same spot as he turned to watch her walk away the corners of his mouth formed a small smile. 'What the hell just happened?' he wondered. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he sort of liked it. 'I think I might be in trouble.' he thought to himself as he decided it might be time to retire to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine laid awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to ease her thoughts enough to sleep. Her mind raced with the events of the last few days and she couldn't seem to turn it off. The effects of the unusual amount of wine she'd consumed at the party weren't helping any. She'd had just enough to make her mind spin, but not enough to give her a hang over in the morning.

'Maybe I should have had a few more. At least then I'd be asleep.' she thought. 'Maybe if I just try to focus on one thought.' she shut her eyes and tried to clear the fog in her brain. Letting her subconscious drift wherever it wanted. She mentally checked off all the goings on one by one as if she were counting sheep.

'*Plague

*Unwanted guests

* Henry's death

*Francis's Bastard...

Bastard...Bash...and what was that? Bash of all people defending my honor. Giving that Narcisse what for...well that part was actually welcomed. I will be grateful for anyone putting him in his place...and he did it in such a gallant manner. The message sent so clearly with his eyes...his eyes...he looked at me with those eyes in the hall...those stunning, clear blue eyes...oh god...NO. I'm not letting myself think... what I was about to think. Absolutely not!' her eyes snapped back open and she groaned with annoyance. She sat up and got out of bed putting on her robe. She decide maybe taking a walk would clear her head.

She padded along the vacant corridors and as she was passing the throne room she heard a clunk. As it was too dark to make out what caused the noise from where she stood, she slowly crept into the room trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark. As she neared it she could make out a figure who appeared to be asleep on one of the chaises. Calming down a bit, she approached the figure a bit easier. The figure started coming into focus. It was Bash. The clunk she had heard was an empty wine bottle falling from his limp fingers. She couldn't stop herself from staring for a moment, taking in his pained expression. Her arm reached out and resisting the urge to touch his face, she paused and redirected, instead shaking him awake.

"Bash wake up. You can't sleep here...Bash" she whispered. Bash slowly a and groggily opened his eyes.

"Catherine." was all he said. As his eyes focused on her face he thought he must be dreaming.

"I can't have you sleeping out here. What would our guests think if they found you here in the morning. Come on. Get up." she urged. "You should get to your bed."

"My bed? I have no bed. She's in my bed. I can't." he mumbled as he attempted to sit up. His attempt failed miserably. Catherine reached out to steady him. She paused for a moment realizing the situation.

"Well, we have plenty of empty rooms. Let's get you to one of them, you certainly can't stay here." she said as she stood up slowly. Bash nodded and tried to do the same, but crashed back down again.

"Apparently my legs disagree with you. They would like it very much if I stayed here." he said while the room spun.

"Alright, here, come on." she bent over a little trying to help him up. He allowed her to put his arm over her shoulder and started to stand again, but the contact shocked his senses wake a bit. As he rose his cheek brushed her hair and he breathed in deeply. An action that did not go unnoticed by Catherine although she tried to pretend it did.

Catherine although she tried to pretend it did.

"See, not that difficult was it." she said trying not to melt under his touch.

They clumsily made their way to one of the unused guest rooms, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone and alert them to the situation. When they arrived at the door to the room Catherine tried to get Bash to prop himself against the wall while she unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry. I don't drink like this...I really don't." he grumbled as she removed his hand from her shoulder. Catherine didn't answer. She just continued on opening the door. He started laughing as she put his arm back around her and helped him through the he door and to the bed to sit him down.

"She just left me. I did everything I could and she still didn't want me." he stopped laughing. "You wouldn't leave me would you?" even drunk he realized what he'd just said and tried to correct it. "I mean if you were her...you know." he added as he made contact with the bed. Catherine froze, his arm linked with hers, having no idea how to respond. They were staring into each others eyes now, their faces only inches apart. Catherine's heart started racing as she could feel his breath on her face. She was sure he could hear it beating in chest. Bash leaned into her a bit making their lips no more than a hairs width apart. Catherine was still standing, but she didn't move an inch. She was a statue. They were both breathing hard as she tried to decided if she should move away, but her muscles wouldn't listen. Then Bash's nose brushed hers and he tilted his head just slightly.

'My god, what am I doing? What is this feeling? I can't be...' Catherine's thought never got completed because Bash's lips were slowly making contact with hers. First his lower lip and then a painfully long pause followed by the other lip. That's when her mind stopped working all together. He kissed her gently at first, but slowly grew with intensity. Catherine's hands found their way to his hair as he carefully pushed his tongue through her lips to meet hers. They were now pressed tightly together, completely engulfed in each other. Catherine could feel the heat rising in her body, but then she felt something else rising and it snapped her back into reality. Placing a hand on his chest, she gently pushed him away.

"I...I...should be going. It...it uh...it's late and I... goodnight." she stuttered out as she scrambled for the door. She closed the door behind her and rested her back on it clutching her fist to her chest. She let out a long breath and mentally cursed herself. 'Good lord, what have gotten myself into?' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Bash felt a sharp pang between his eyes as they blinked open and closed trying to focus. The daylight stung his pupils and he held a hand up to the window to lessen the amount of light reaching them. When he was finally able to see straight, thoughts of the night before started flooding back into his head. He remembered the party, Kenna and that son-of-a-bitch from Spain, Narcisse being his ever so charming self and Catherine...he'd kissed Catherine...no...that part must be the wine talking... he couldn't have...no...he wasn't _tha_t drunk...he kissed her... and she had kissed him back...she had _really_kissed him back. This couldn't be happening. How could he be falling for the woman who used to be married to his father. A woman who was the bane of his mother's existence. A woman who would have had him killed just a few short months ago. No, he couldn't be. But he was, and SHE... KISSED... HIM... BACK. He was sure of it. He could still feel her lips on his. Feel her hands tangled in his hair. Feel her body pressed to his. Taste her as their tongues danced. No, he couldn't imagine that. It was far better than han he could possibly imagine.

He very difficultly ripped himself from his thoughts and composed himself. He had some horrible realities to deal with. He rolled off the bed, his still boot clad feet hitting the floor with a thud. 'Time to meet the day.' he thought.

He made his way down the halls and dragged himself to the room he shared with Kenna. She was already awake and dressed.

"Late night I see." she said sharply.

"What do you care. I'm sure your Spaniard kept you busy." he bit back.

"I don't. In fact, I've decided I want an annulment." she stated flatly.

"_You've_ decided? You've decided. You didn't even think you should discuss it with me?" he asked loudly. "Never mind. You can have your annulment. I'll ask Francis to write the Vatican on our behalf today. The faster I'm rid of your selfishness the better!" he stomped out and slammed the door.

He stormed into the throne room where Francis, Mary and Catherine stood having what looked like an important conversation. Upon seeing Catherine, he slowed his pace. She was beautiful. She was dressed a bit differently than usual. He wasn't sure what it was but it definitely seemed as though she'd tried to look more impressive than she normally did. Her hair. Her dress. It was all just a bit more. As she caught him looking at her, her face flushed and she looked back at Mary and attempted to continue their conversation. Bash bowed to Francis and interjected.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Francis but may I have a word with you? It's rather important." he said trying not to look in Catherine's direction. He didn't want to lose his composure.

"Of course." he said turning to the ladies standing at his side. "We can continue this conversation later." he told me them.

The two men walked off to talk. Catherine stared after them wondering what Bash needed from Francis so urgently. She noticed he was disheveled and still wearing the same clothes from the night before. It couldn't possibly be a good conversation if he couldn't even be bothered to change. She wondered if he even remembered what transpired between them.

"Catherine. Did you hear me?" Mary asked noticing that she wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry Mary. Would you excuse me. I just remembered something I have to take care of." she said not even looking at her. She walked out and discretely followed Bash and Francis, trying to hear their conversation.

"An annulment? Are you sure that's what you want? I mean maybe you can..." Francis started but Bash stopped him.

"No we can't she's insufferable. She cheated on me and somehow she acts like I'm the one who did something wrong. I was forced into this and I tried, but I'm done. Please Francis. I can't take it." he told him.

"Okay. If that's really what you want. I'll write the Vatican today." he offered.

"Thank you Francis." he bowed again a walked away.

He was walking in Catherine's direction and she panicked. She started looking for a place to duck out of sight but failed. Instead she bumped right into him.

"C-c-catherine. I-I didn't see you there. I um.." he was nervous until he realized she must have followed them. "Wait were you listening..." he asked pointing back to where he and Francis had been standing.

"Of course not. Do I look like a nosy child. What reason would I have to eavesdrop?" she said curtly but her face flushed, embarrassed that she'd been caught.

"Is that why your face is as red as your dress?" he teased. She looked down trying to find a way out of this uncomfortable position.

"I was just going back to my room. It's just a coincidence that I was coming this way." she decided to stick to her guns.

"I see..." he didn't want to push her. He continued more hushed. "Look, about last night..." Catherine cut him off.

"What about it? You were drunk. it happens." she tried to walk away but he stopped her by the elbow.

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it." he whispered as low as he could.

"I'm sure I don't. If you would release my arm. I have things to attend to." she pulled her arm back and started walking away. He followed after her.

"Don't pretend it didn't happen. We should at least talk about it." he argued.

"All that happened last night was that we both had to much to drink. Now if you would stop saying such things out in the open where people can hear you." she said as she turned turned around looking to make sure no one was in ear shot. He leaned in closer.

"Then meet me somewhere private so we can talk openly." he asked. Catherine looked around again.

"Fine. But only to keep it away from prying ears. We can meet in a half hour, in the garden." she whispered and quickly walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine sat on a stone bench waiting. She'd chosen this particular part of the garden because she knew it couldn't be seen from the castle. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her. She felt like she'd been waiting forever. In reality, it had only been a few minutes. What was she supposed to say to him? More importantly how was she supposed to talk to him about what happened without letting her feelings show? She knew she couldn't let him know that she'd enjoyed it. She just wanted to forget it all together. Yes, that would be best, to forget it.

Bash was making his way through the garden when he finally spotted her. She hadn't noticed him approaching. The sun shining down on her made her even more beautiful. He stopped a moment to take in the image before him. Then, trying to hold tight to his courage, he let his presence be known.

"There you are. I think maybe you should have been more specific on our meeting place." he said as he came closer. "May I sit?" he asked gesturing to the bench. She nodded and slid over just a bit. There was a momentary pause.

"Well, you wanted to talk. So talk." she said wishing the moment over as quickly as possible.

"Catherine, I know this isn't an ideal situation but we both know that kiss was...well it meant something. I don't know why, but it did." he said looking down at his feet.

"It didn't mean anything. It never should have happened. And as far as I'm concerned it didn't. We should both just forget about it." she told him trying not to look directly at him.

"Stop trying to pretend you didn't feel anything, because I know you did. You had every opportunity to stop it from happening, but you didn't." Bash was getting agitated.

"You were drunk...I didn't know what you'd..." Catherine started.

"No. Don't even try that. You didn't just allow me to kiss you. You kissed me too. You may want to forget that it happened, but it _did_ happen. At least have the guts to admit it." he urged.

"Maybe I did...feel something, but it doesn't matter. It's over and done and we shouldn't even be discussing this. It's not as though anything could ever come of it. Your my sons brother. The mere idea of it is wrong." she was still trying to avoid his gaze.

"And what if I wasn't Francis's brother. If I was any other man. Would you want something to come of it then?" he desperately needed to know.

"But you are. So what-ifs and maybes don't mean anything. Going down that road will only make it more difficult for everyone. Just let it go. I already have." they both knew she was lying. She quickly got up and started to leave. "I don't want to talk about this again." Bash hung his head in defeat, but didn't follow her.

A few days had passed and neither Catherine nor Bash had a single moment where their minds hadn't drifted back to that night. Every time they were in the same room there were stolen glances. It never left their conscious, or unconscious, minds. Even their dreams were flooded with that one moment they shared. Their interactions were reduced to awkward encounters in the he hall and uneasy dinners trying not to let the other see them looking.

It was another late night. Bash was making his way back to his new room. The same room he'd kissed Catherine in. It probably wasn't the best idea to stay in that room considering he was trying to forget, but stay there he did. As he got closer to his destination he heard voices coming from around the corner. It was Catherine and Narcisse. He made his way towards the voices to hear better.

"How many times must I tell you I want nothing to do with you?" Catherine was angry. Bash could tell this had been going on awhile.

"I assure you if you just gave me a chance..." Narcisse started grabbing her wrist.

"I said leave alone." she tried to pull away. Bash had seen enough.

"I warned you once before Sir. Let her go or you will have made an enemy you certainly will regret making." Bash said with a most serious look in his eye. Catherine could see he was ready to tear him apart.

"Bash it's alright, Narcisse was just leaving weren't you?" she shot a death glare at him.

"Now why would I do that. I'm having a lovely time right here." he said attempting to take her wrist again. That was the last straw. Bash stopped his hand and spun him then punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground and his hand immediately went to the spot he'd been hit.

"If I ever see you touch her or anyone else without their permission again you'll be sure to receive much worse." he warned. Narcisse got up as quickly as he could and took off down the hall. Bash turned to Catherine.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked examining her wrist. Catherine stared up at him, she was paralyzed. Her mind could only register how close he was. It couldn't process the words to answer.

"I...uh...I...no...no I'm fine." she said slowly taking her wrist back. "You didn't have to do that. I'm sure I could have handled him."

"I'm sure you could have, but I've wanted to do that from the moment I met him. I should thank you for giving me the excuse." he smiled a bit at her.

"Well in that case, nice shot." she smiled back and started to leave. "Good night."

"Catherine wait." he called after her and went to catch up. "This...this awkwardness between us is too much. I know you didn't wanna talk about it but...I have to..." he said as their eyes met.

"Bash please don't..." she put her hand on his pleading for him not to proceed.

"You might think it's wrong but, you are all I can think about." he confessed reaching his hand out to cup her face. She looked up, her mind racing. How was she supposed to think straight with him touching her.

"I...I...can't...Bash." she pulled his hand down but didn't release it.

"But you want to. I can see it. You can't forget it anymore than I can. The way it felt, the pull, it's there in your eyes..." he paused and brought his other hand up so he was holding both of hers. Electricity shot of through them. Catherine looked into his eyes searching for an answer, an action that proved to be a bad idea. In that moment it all fell away. She saw the he honesty in his eyes. He truly wanted her, and for just a second, nothing else mattered. She reached up and cautiously touched his cheek. She paused for a second and pulled him toward her. Bash took that as acquiescence and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was much more passionate than the first, every movement as if their lives depended on it. They didn't need to breath air they only needed to breath each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to Bash's room flew open as he and Catherine, lips still locked, clumsily made their way inside. They broke contact for just a moment as Bash closed and locked the door behind him. They looked at each other realizing the step they were about to take. They slowed their pace but closed the gap between them once more.

They rested their foreheads against each other. As Bash set his hands on Catherine's shoulders, she set hers on his forearms. They stood that way for a second until Bash slowly ran his hands down her arms to capture her hands, at the same time leaning in to kiss her again. This time more softly.

Every nerve ending in Catherine's body was on high alert in anticipation of what was to come. Their hands separated and Bash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, while Catherine reached up placing a hand on either side of his face. Bash moved from her lips to kiss the soft skin just under her ear and trailed a line to her collar bone, leaving her skin on fire behind it. Catherine's hands slid underneath Bash's jacket and up towards his arms and he let go of her just long enough for it to fall to the floor. With one hand on her waist, he used the other to remove her hairpin and then proceeded to run that hand through her hair and returned to kissing her. His hands then slowly ran down her back to untie her dress, while hers pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his pants. Once the laces were loose enough he slid the dress off her shoulders. He trailed more kisses over the newly exposed skin and she gripped his waist under his shirt. He backed away and pulled his shirt off. Catherine's breath caught as he came closer again. She placed a hand on his chest and ran it up his shoulder to his neck, intertwining her fingers in his hair as his hands made their way back to her dress laces. He finally undid the last lace and the dress fell to the floor, leaving Catherine in nothing but her shift.

Kissing her and placing one hand on the back of her neck and one on her waist he led her backward toward the bed. She was now sitting on the bed, propped up with her arms, one of Bash's knees between hers. He reached one hand back to remove his boots and then brought it back to her waist. He stopped kissing her again so he could catch his breath. He ran his thumb over her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her desire for him in some semblance of control. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face close to hers as he ran his right hand all the way down the side of her body, brushing her breast and her rear on the way down. Finally reaching it's destination, he slowly pulled the bottom of her shift up and slipped his hand inside sliding the flat of his palm up the back of her leg to grip her cheek and back down behind her knee. Catherine breathed in sharply and pulled at his belt, undoing the buckle. Bash pushed her back further onto the bed and moved his hand from the outside to the inside of her thigh and then made his way up it to meet the juncture between her legs. He slid one finger in and then another and pumped them a few times until Catherine moaned. He grinned mischievously and pulled them back out. He grabbed the bottom of the shift again to remove the offending garment completely.

"God, you're beautiful." he stated simply. He stood up and lifted her legs onto the bed and removed his trousers. He returned to the bed and to Catherine's lips. Catherine allowed her hands to explore his backside while one of his hands rose to cup her breast. He ran a thumb over her nipple and began trailing his lips from hers to the other breast. Her hands moved from his back to hold his head in place as he worked his tongue on her. His manhood pressed against her inner thigh as she wrapped one leg around him trying to make contact. He lifted his head back up to look in her eyes and reached a hand down to glide himself into her. Catherine's hips arched up and her head tilted back slightly as he filled her. Bash let his lips crash back down on hers as he plunged in and out of her. Their bodies moved in perfect sync. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, as much of their bodies touching as humanly possible. Bash reached one hand down between them to stroke her. Catherine moaned his name and her nails dug into his shoulders. Bash rested his face in the crook of her neck as their pleasure started to reach is height. As her walls pulsed around him as he met his release. They were both breathing heavily. He collapsed on top of her momentarily, but quickly rolled off to the side pulling her with him to lay her head on his chest.

"That was..." Catherine said, breathy

"Mmhmm." was Bash's response.

"And you were..."

"Mmhmm."

"Dear God."

"Uhhh."

They just laid there for a few moments. Bash stroking her hair. Finally Catherine broke the silence.

"I'm afraid we may have gotten ourselves into a situation that can't possibly end well." she said.

"I think it ended spectacularly." he joked. Catherine lightly smacked him. "I'm kidding... mostly." He turned to look in her eyes. "No matter how it might end, I'll still be glad it started." he brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead. She kissed him lightly in return.

"It's going to be quite the scandal when people find out." she said.

"Who says anyone has to find out. No one has to know about us. It's our business, and as long as it stays between us it doesn't have to end at all." he assured. She sat up a bit and kissed him again a little deeper this time.

"I suppose I should go back to my chambers then. If I'm seen leaving your room in the morning, there will be no hiding it." she placed a kiss on his chest and got out of bed, Bash watching her backside as she rose.

"That may be true, but do you have to leave so quickly?" he asked

"I'm afraid if I linger, I won't be able to leave at all." She answered, then dressed quickly. Bash came up behind her as she finished and turned her around.

"I'll be dreaming of you." he said as he kissed her hand. She smiled.

"And I, you." she said. He kissed her deeply one last time and watched her walk out, checking the hallway first before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine sat at her desk looking through some papers. She wasn't sure why she was bothering, as she couldn't concentrate on a single word. All that was on her mind was Bash. She wondered just how they were supposed to keep such a secret, as Bash had suggested. With the way rumors flew around court, someone was bound to find out eventually. Catherine didn't particularly care about what most thought of her, but the thought of Francis finding out terrified her. He would most likely be furious. Especially at Bash, considering his prior attempt at stealing Mary from him. That thought made her stomach turn. Had the two of them?...no...they couldn't have...could they? She slammed the paper down and put her head in her hands, trying to force the thought out of her head.

Just then there was a knock at her door and the guard entered.

"Queen Mary to see you, your grace." he announced.

"Let her in." she answered. (Not the person she wanted to see after what she'd been thinking.)

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Mary said as she entered.

"Not at all. In fact I could use an excuse as to why I haven't finished going over these yet." she said tossing the papers back on the desk.

"I um, didn't want to bother you with such things, but I really don't know who else to talk to." she said feeling a bit awkward.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"It's just, it's about Francis...and Lola. I don't think I'm handling things very well. I don't mean to open up old wounds but, I thought...well I thought..."Mary wasn't sure how to finish.

"You thought I might understand your predicament." she understood. Mary nodded. "I suppose if anyone would, it would be me...There's really no good way to handle a situation like this Mary. I do feel for you but I'm afraid I can't be of much help. I didn't handle it well myself."

"But you lived with it all these years. How did you...I mean Bash is still here and you don't even complain. How do you do it? Every time I see Francis hold...his...son...It kills me. I'm sorry, I know he's your grandson, but..." Catherine tried to pretend Mary hadn't brought up Bash.

"No. It's alright. It's difficult for me too. I love him, but when I see him it scares me that Francis is turning into his father. As far as not complaining about things, what good does that do my dear? You just have to remember that Francis loves you. That's the one guarantee I never had." she assured patting her hand. The guard knocked on the door again.

"King Francis wishes to see you both in the throne room." he informed them.

"We should go." Catherine said as she rose from her chair. Bash walked down the hall as the two queens exited Catherine's chambers. Catherine was taken aback a bit, not expecting to see him at that moment. Bash's body language became a little awkward as he noticed Mary was accompanying her.

"Good morning ladies." he said with a nod of his head.

"Good morning Bash. What are you doing in this end of the castle so early in the morning?" Mary asked.

"I...I um" he looked at Catherine then quickly looked away again not wanting Mary to see. "I...was...heading to the stables." he said. Catherine noticed his searching for something to say and realized he must have been coming to see her. She tried to hold back a grin.

"Before breakfast?" Mary wondered.

"Oh I...I'm not really hungry. Just felt like getting an early start...Hope you have a good day." he said and quickly hurried off.

"Well that was odd. Is it just me or was he acting a bit strangely?" Mary asked. As the two of them continued down the hall.

"Perhaps...his...situation with Kenna, makes him uncomfortable around you. Well, since she's your friend." Catherine suggested.

"Well that's silly, that should give him no reason to feel uncomfortable." she said.

"It could, considering you two used to be engaged." she countered.

"We were, but it's not as though our relationship went far enough that we can't still be friends." she said. Catherine sighed, relieved at Mary's answer.

"Well he's a man, who knows what goes on in their minds. I wouldn't worry about it." she said. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought. God tell me I haven't made a huge mistake.' Catherine thought.

After Catherine had finished her meeting with Francis and Mary she headed back toward her room. As she was heading down the hall, an arm reached out and yanked her into a nook in the corridor that couldn't be seen by passers by. She spun around quickly to see that it had been Bash who had grabbed her. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I didn't get to properly wish you a good morning earlier." he said pulling her into a kiss and then pulling back a bit. "Good Morning." Catherine pulled his arm from around her.

"Bash you shouldn't do things like that. Somebody could've seen you." she scolded while trying to peer into the hallway to make sure no one had been there.

"Don't worry I made sure no one was around." he assured her while trying to pull her in again. Catherine slowed his attempt.

"I think we need to come up with some sort of ground rules, because if you keep going on like this, we are bound to get caught and I can't have Francis know about this." she said.

"Rules. You only need rules when you are playing a game and assure you I'm not." he told her. She smiled at that a bit.

"Alright maybe 'rules' is the wrong word. But you can't randomly yank me from the halls whenever you see fit. That's not going to work." she was getting nervous and started looking around again.

"Okay then, maybe some sort of meeting place is in order." he allowed. "The garden perhaps, but how will we know when the other wants to meet?" she slipped a handkerchief out from her sleeve and stuck it in his pocket.

"Slip it under my door." she told him and grinned. He grinned back and pulled her in for a kiss. She let him kiss her for second and then pushed him away and smiled. "Save it for later."

"I shall be counting the minutes." He told her as she walked away


	7. Chapter 7

Thorough the day Catherine and Bash reverted back to stolen glances, only now they weren't trying to hide them from each other, only from everyone else. With each time that they ran into each other, accidental or otherwise, it became increasingly harder to hide their emotions. Catherine was beginning to worry someone would notice.

Finally, it was time for her to meet Bash in the garden. When she got there, he was already waiting for her. She took a look around, just in case, before greeting him with a kiss.

"I do believe this was the longest day of my life, although it was most definitely worth the wait." Bash said as she pulled back. He took her hand and they sat.

"I agree, it was a rather...frustrating day. And that's what worries me. It's only been one day and it's already difficult. I'm afraid we are in over our heads." she said.

"Are you looking for a way out?" he asked.

"No, no I'm not, I just don't know how this is supposed to work. I don't even know how to act around you, I mean when other people are around of course. And Mary has already picked up on your strange behavior this morning. Luckily I was able to make an excuse." she explained.

"That was my fault, I should have been more careful. I wasn't thinking. I find it difficult to think when I'm near you." he said running a thumb over her hand. She placed her other hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into it. Then he moved it down to his lips and kissed her fingers. "It may seem daunting now, but we will figure it out. I promise."

"I do hope you're right." she moved her hands to his. "I don't want this to end up being a terrible regret." there was a short pause and I gen he changed the subject.

"I brought a token of my own for you to call upon me with." he said pulling out a coin from his jacket. He looked her over. "Although you don't seem to have any pockets for me to slip it into." she grinned at him.

"Don't even think about it." she joked. She took the coin with one hand and leaned into kiss him again, both smiling as she did.

Later that night Catherine was getting ready for bed when she heard a strange sound. She stood up quickly and turned towards the noise. She picked up a letter opener and held it defensively. Just then came out from the shadows. Catherine jumped and almost screamed.

"What on earth? What are doing? You scared me half to death. How did you even get in here?" she said putting down the letter opener and lightly tapping his chest with the back of her hand.

"Well I thought about what you said. And well...coming and going from each others rooms could become rather conspicuous. So I found a path through the passageways." he informed her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"The passageways? Is that safe?" she said a bit worried.

"Well there are some parts that aren't, but the ones I used are, I assure you." he said putting a hand on her arm.

"So then you can just break into my room whenever you want?" she said.

"No. But I can break into your room whenever you want." he said putting his arms around her waist. She grinned up at him.

"I see. Well since you're already here..." she said leaning in for a kiss. Bash tightened his grip a bit and ran a hand up her back to rest behind her neck while hers stayed at his waist. He led her to the bed and sat her down.

"Is that all you want from me?" she said mostly joking. Bash grinned.

"You think this is all about what I want?...Well let me show you how wrong you are." he said kneeling in front of her. He ran his hands under her nightgown, up her legs, slowly lifting it as he went. He placed a trail of kisses starting from her knee and going up the inside of her thigh until he reached his destination. Catherine's face flushed with anticipation. Placing one of her legs over his shoulder he began pleasuring her with his mouth. Catherine's eyes shut tight and she grasped at the sheets. She moaned and her hips arched up. Her whole body was on fire. She ran her hand through his hair and then pulled back from him.

"I think you've sufficiently proved your point, but you should finish this the right way." she said pulling him up to face her. He grinned.

"If that's what pleases you." he said then began kissing her neck as she yanked at his belt. They continued on to make love to each other, this time more confidently. No longer letting the caution they held the first time slow them down.

When they were finished, they held each other and talked for awhile, until it became apparent Bash needed to be leaving soon. They were both laying on their sides facing each other. Bash was playing with Catherine's hair while her head rested on his other arm.

"I wish I didn't have to go. If only that I could wake up with you in my arms." he said. Catherine didn't reply. She only stroked his face with a slightly pained expression. "Although, I imagine if I could stay, we would not be sleeping." he added. She breathed out a small laugh at that and nestled her head further into the crook of his arm.

"You confound me. You're young and gallant, and you could have almost any woman you wanted. Yet you choose me. What kind of sense that makes I don't know." she said putting a hand on his arm.

"I think it would make far less sense if hadn't. You are fierce as you are lovely. And I've never seen someone protect the ones she loves so fervently. What about you would make me want to choose anyone else?" he explained.

"The way you speak to me." she smiled and kissed him.

"I hate to leave you in a moment as sweet as this, but it will probably be getting light soon." he informed her.

"If you must." she said running her hand through his hair one last time. He got out of bed and loosely pulled on his clothes. Catherine started to get up to see him off when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up. I want this beautiful image to be the last thing I see before I sleep." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her goodnight. Then quietly slipped into the passageways


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about two weeks and things had been going well for Catherine and Bash. He came to her room almost every night. Sometimes to make love, but sometimes just to lay there and talk. There was a strange ease between them that Catherine had not expected. He made her problems go away when he was with her. She felt almost like she was living someone else's life. In the light of day however, the problems were still many and seemingly unrelenting. The plague had gone almost completely, but the devastation it left in it's wake was almost just as bad. Not to mention her game of dodge Narcisse. He hadn't made another attempt to seduce her, but she still was weary to be anywhere near him. Then of course there were the problems between Mary and Francis that she had somehow gotten herself twisted up in.

Lola had been fussing over the baby in front of Mary, which had clearly bothered her. Catherine shot her a threatening look but it hadn't stopped her. She really hadn't wanted to intervene, but the way Lola was acting was not only blatantly disrespectful, but also hurtful. She'd never seen Mary look that defeated before. She knew that feeling and it dug at her. Finally, Catherine couldn't take it anymore and pulled Lola to the side and threatened her not to do it again. That had been a mistake because she had taken the childish route and told Francis about his mother's threat. It of course that led to an argument and Catherine was forced to choose a side. Somehow, strangely enough, she had ended up acting as Mary's defender. A position she'd never envisioned herself taking against her own son, but she was not about to allow Francis to turn into his father if she could stop it. This was the only way she could think of to do that.

This day however was a rare reprieve. The castle was quiet, most of their guests had gone off to Paris for a few days to see some new play that had come to town, their political issues were put on hold because they were waiting on word from some noblemen before moving forward with anything, and Lola had decided not to make herself bothersome for the first time in days.

Catherine and Mary sat at a table in the common room playing cards. Catherine had won all three games that they had played and she was about to win a fourth. She placed her cards down and then gave Mary a devilish grin. Mary rolled her eyes and dropped her hand.

"Why even bother playing. How on earth do you keep slaughtering me?" she asked curiously.

"That's my little secret, and if you don't like losing my dear, perhaps you should give up now." she said slightly amused by Mary's frustration.

"Not a chance. I'm not one to shy from a challenge. I will figure out how to beat you somehow." she answered gathering the cards to deal again.

"Not likely, your Majesty." she said trying not to laugh.

Just then the princes, Charles and Henry, ran into the room dragging Bash behind them. One pulling each of his arms.

"Mother! Mother! Can Bash take us outside to play?! Please Mother." Charles asked excitedly. Catherine looked up at Bash and then at the boys.

"I don't know, have you finished your lessons for the day?" she asked.

"We have." he told her.

"Well, then, I suppose it would be alright." she said. The boys smiled and hugged her quickly.

"Thank you Mother." they both said and ran off dragging Bash behind them once more.

"Well, that was rather nice of you. Letting Bash take the boys out." Mary said.

"And why shouldn't I allow my boys a little fun?" she asked.

"I just meant that it's Bash. I always gathered you didn't like them spending time together." she added.

"Well, it makes them happy. Besides...it's not like I'm out there with them." she tried making an excuse, but she really wished she could join them.

"Hmm...well, are you ready to loose yet?" Mary asked.

"I'm sorry my dear, have you hit your head, because I do believe you are delusional." she said taking her cards.

After Catherine had finished winning a few more rounds of cards, she decided to take a trip outside to see the boys. As she strolled along the pathway she spotted them a few yards away. She settled herself behind a tree to take in the scene for a moment before letting them know she was there.

The boys were wrestling with Bash. They were giggling and hanging off his back. They had the widest smiles she could remember them having in a long time. She smiled too at the sight of it. Bash pretended that the boys had won and fell over defeated. Catherine thought about how good he was with them. She thought about how he would make a good father someday. A good father. But how could he? Surely he couldn't if they stayed together. He couldn't have anything more than what they had now...ever. Suddenly she realized what their relationship meant for him. It hit her like a ton of bricks and her heart sank a bit. She didn't have a real chance to think about it though because she'd been spotted by little Henry. He ran over to her, arms wide open and Catherine scooped him up.

"Mother, have you come to play with us too?" the boy inquired as Charles and Bash strolled up behind him.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. I'm not one for roughhousing." she said "And besides it's getting late. You should both go inside and clean up for dinner."

"Oh but Mother we were having so much fun." Charles said.

"Don't argue with your mother darling." she said.

"OK but can we play with Bash again tomorrow?" he asked.

"We'll see." she said ruffling his hair. "Now go on inside." The boys took off running. "No running in that halls." she called after.

"They certainly are spirited aren't they." Bash said.

"They are at that. They do seem to love you quite a bit." she answered not quite looking at him.

"I love them as well. They're good boys." he said. "Is everything alright?" he asked a bit curious about her demeanor.

"Everything's fine." she answered flatly.

"Alright, if you're sure." he said then leaned in a bit closer so he couldn't be heard. "I see you later then."

"Yes. Later." she said. Bash went inside and Catherine watched him, haunted by her thoughts.

Later that night Catherine was pacing her room. She'd had been thinking on things with Bash all day and it was eating at her subconscious. She was so entrenched in her thoughts she didn't hear Bash come in. He almost smiled at her pacing. He assumed there must be some irritating political issue she was dealing with again. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep going like that." he said as she turned around, still in his arms. She placed a hand on his chest.

"Bash I...I think we need to talk." she said pulling away from him and looking out the window.

"I knew something was wrong this afternoon." he said reaching for her. She halted him.

"I...I think this...us...I think it's time we ended it." she said.

"What...what do you mean? Has something happened? Did someone find out..." he started.

"No. Nothing like that. I just think we've run our course. It was lovely, but there's really nothing left here." she said trying to hide the fact that saying these things was killing her, but she had to let him go before things got any more serious.

"Surely you don't mean that. If you're just afraid..." she cut him off again.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just done. I think you should go now. There's really nothing left to say." she said trying to sound stern.

"But I have plenty to say..." he started again but she couldn't allow him a word or she might break.

"But I don't. I'm sorry Bash, but it's over. Just go." she said.

"But you..."

"Go!" she said pointing to the entrance of the passageway. Bash looked at her for a moment then hung his head.

"This is really what you want?" he asked looking back into her eyes.

"Yes." she said flatly. The look in his eyes at that moment shattered her heart. But she remained forceful. This was for the best. He turned slowly and left as quietly as he came in. Catherine remained glued to her spot, trying to control her emotions, but the tears welled in her eyes. Finally, once she was sure he was gone, she just let go. She cried harder than she had cried in years. She'd let him go so he could have a better life, but where did that leave her. It didn't matter, it was the right thing to do. She curled up on the bed in a ball of tears and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been over a week and Catherine had turned to avoiding Bash in the same manner as she'd been avoiding Narcisse, but for obviously different reasons. Bash had attempted to talk to her numerous times the first few days, trying to understand her abrupt change of heart. After a a handful of failed attempts he had given up the direct approach and simply tried to 'accidentally' find himself in her vicinity hoping she'd give in and at least give him some sort of explanation.

The days had dragged on for both of them, missing each other terribly. Catherine was miserable. She found herself hiding in her room staring longingly out of the window. And when she was forced to converse with others she tended to snap at them for no reason at all. On the ninth day Catherine had gone for another late night walk to clear her head and found Bash passed out drunk again, on the same chaise as the night they first kissed. At that sight she had taken off to her room to cry again, realizing that he was hurting as much as she was.

Now, Catherine was staring out her window again, wondering if she'd ever be back to herself again, when there was a knock at her door. It was Mary.

"Catherine, Francis has called a meeting in the throne room. He wants us both there." she said. Noticing Catherine's sad demeanor she took a step forward.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine my dear. I'll be there shortly." she said without looking at her. Mary gave her a worried look and left quietly.

As she made her way into the throne room she greeted Mary and the handful of nobles that had gathered. Then she noticed Bash was also in attendance and she strolled up next to Mary hoping to start a conversation to distract her from his presence.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"I'm not entirety sure. He got a letter earlier and took off without saying." Mary explained. Francis noticed his mother at that moment and made his way over.

"Mother. Good. You're here. We have a small situation I am in need of your help with." he said.

"What is it Francis?" she said.

"There's a small group of nobles from some of the neighboring cities who are having a meeting in Paris. They are there to discuss the famine issue left by the plague and have requested a representative from this court to go and explain to them our plans to take care of this issue. I would go myself if I could, but I have to actually be here to deal with those exact problems. So I'm going to need you to go and calm them down." he explained.

"Well, I suppose if must." she said.

"Good. I'm sorry for it being on such short notice but you should go pack your things. You'll have to leave today to make it in time as you're going to have to go through the blood wood because the bridge is out. I'll send George and Carl with you." he said.

"Only two guards? To go into the blood wood? I've never been out of the castle with less than five, and that was on the main road." she said worried.

"I know, and I don't like it either but we are short on guards as you know. I can't spare more." he said. Bash stepped forward at this last statement.

"Then, if it pleases you, I shall go with them. The guards won't know what to do if they happen to run into any pagans there. I will." he said and turned to Catherine. "If it's alright with you of course." he added. Not being able to find a reason to say no, she nodded her head.

"Alright then it's settled. You can leave at noon." he finished and walked off to speak to his advisors. Catherine took off as fast as she could. Bash followed after.

"Catherine! Catherine! Wait!" he said trying to catch up.

"I can't believe you did that. If your trying to get me to..." he cut her off and by grabbing her shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just wanted to make sure you're safe." he said with a sadness in his eyes.

"I suppose I'll see you at noon then." she said and took off once more.

At noon. Catherine, Bash and the two guards waited at the castle gate for the carriage to pull around. The guards were standing far enough off that Bash felt confident it was safe to speak to her.

"If it bothers you, I can just stay back a few yards from the carriage. You won't even have to see me." he said.

"That would probably be best." she said still looking ahead. The carriage pulled up and the guards ushered Catherine inside and climbed up top to drive. Bash got on his horse and waited until the carriage was moving before following after.

It had been a few hours since they had started their trip and they had been moving at a steady pace since. Only stopping once to let the horses rest. Bash had stayed back as he'd promised even when they stopped. Only gazing at her from a distance. Catherine had noticed his gaze but did her best to ignore it.

As they were riding along a trail with a steep incline off the side. A large wolf ran out in front of the horses. It growled and snapped at them. The horses whinnied and bucked up at it. The guards tried to calm them but the wolf attacked and they panicked. Bash saw what was happening and rushed forward aiming his crossbow at the wolf. He took a shot, but it was too late. The force of the horses struggling had broken their reigns and the carriage was starting to tip. Inside Catherine felt the jolt and reached for the door trying to escape her falling transportation.

"Catherine!" Bash yelled and galloped closer getting off his horse before it had fully stopped and running to her. The carriage tipped further as he approached and the entire front half snapped off and fell into the ravine taking the two guards with it. The horses, including Bash's, ran off. Catherine was struggling to get out as the carriage dangled halfway off the side. Bash reached out to her.

"Take my hand!" he yelled. She did as he said and he yanked her out onto the ground and pulled her to him holding on for dear life. The carriage rocked a few times and then stopped, but didn't fall. They were breathing hard from the excitement as Catherine pulled away.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking in her eyes and running his hand through her hair and over her shoulder. She nodded.

"I'm okay." she looked down over the edge. "Dear God. Those poor men. There's no way could've survived that fall." Bash stood and pulled her up to a standing position.

"You should get away from there it's dangerous." He said as her eyes caught his. She found herself staring into them.

'This is far more dangerous.' she thought and shook herself from her trance. "What do we do now?" she said. Bash let go of her and walked carefully toward the carriage.

"It's getting dark. We'll never make it back to the castle or to town before nightfall without horses. We'll have to make camp." he said as he tried to pull the carriage back enough not to fall. "Let's see what we can salvage from the wreckage."

"Make camp? Are you suggesting I sleep outside? On the ground? Do I look like some sort of savage to you?" she said.

"We don't have much of a choice. This wood is full of wild animals, pagans and more cliffs like that one. It's not safe to travel it if we can't see anything. We could end up like your guards." he told her. Seeing her worried look he added "Don't worry, I lived out here for two months by myself. I can keep us safe." she nodded.

"Well I suppose we should hurry then." she said helping him remove as much of their belongings from the carriage as possible.

'This is going to be a long night.' she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Bash got their belongings gathered and started walking off into the woods. He noticed Catherine wasn't behind him and turned around.

"Well come on." he said motioning for her to follow.

"I'm not following you anywhere until you tell me where you're going. Why would you be going deeper into the woods?" she questioned.

"We have to get off this path. If pagans see the overturned carriage they'll be looking for it's passengers. Now let's go before it gets too dark." he said. She made an irritated face and then began following him.

After they had been walking awhile they came to a clearing. Bash stopped and started putting down their bags.

"This looks promising. I guess this will be our room for the night." he said. Catherine was silent. "There's a stream right over there if you want to wash up. I'll start a fire." Catherine nodded and headed toward the stream. When she returned the fire was started and he had laid out some material he'd gotten from the carriage on top of some leaves as a makeshift bed.

"I hope you don't mind the accommodations. It was the best I could do." she said nothing. "Are you going to be like this all night? You haven't said a word since we left the carriage. You could at least answer when I speak to you. For gods sake there's no one else here. You can say what's really on your mind."

"What would you like me to say exactly? Should we be making polite conversation about the dead animal carcass that was hanging off the tree back there. Or maybe we should be chatting about The fact that the temperature has dropped drastically since we stopped and we might just lose a toe before the night is over. I know, let's talk about the fact that we are stuck out here all night and all you want to do is pout about how I don't want to talk." she said angry and sarcastic.

"Our current situation has nothing to do with your silence and you know it. You have been acting like I have some sort of disease ever since you told me you didn't want to be with me anymore. A decision I still don't understand by the way because you won't even give me a real explanation. Everything was going well one moment and the next you want nothing to do with me. And you just expect me to be alright with that. Like it's no big deal." his voice raised gradually with more anger as he spoke.

"I never said it wasn't a big deal. Do you think it was easy for me to hurt you like that?" she argued.

"Then why? Why would you do this! Tell me why! Make me understand!" he yelled.

"Because!...Because I wanted you to be happy! Because I wanted you to have everything! You deserve to get married and have children and a life! And I can't give you any of that because we can't even be seen speaking to each other without raising suspicion! And I can't take that from you because I LOVE YOU!" she placed her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her emotion. 'Did I really say that.' she thought. Bash said nothing, but rushed to her kissing her hard, feeling all their bottled up emotions at once. When he stopped kissing her, he kept her close, foreheads pressed together.

"If you think for a moment that any of those things matter. You are wrong. I don't want that life. Not if it means giving you up. Any kind of life with you is better than life without you. I don't need those things. I only need you because I...love...you." he told her a bit of husk in his voice.

Catherine smiled against his lips with tears in her eyes as they started to kiss again. It became more heated very quickly, all of their emotions bubbling to the surface. They started to sink down onto their sleeping arrangement. They landed on their sides facing each other. Their arms wrapped around each other, leaving no space between them.

Bash started to kiss her neck, speaking between each peck."God...I missed you... so...much." she had her hands at the back of his neck.

"Bash, I'm so sorry I should have talked to you about it. I just panicked and I..." Bash stopped her babbling with his lips.

"Shh, it's over now. Just...just never do that again, alright?" he begged. She smiled pulling him back in, kissing him harder. She started to feel him harden against her thigh.

"Then at least allow me to apologize properly." she said reaching for his belt.

"Catherine you don't have to..." he forgot what he was saying because she had released him from his confines, one hand wrapped around him. She teased him for a moment and then rolled him onto his back and not letting him go, climbed onto him, sliding him inside her. He put his hands on her hips as she moved on top of him. Her head tilted back as they got closer to the edge. His hand found its way up her dress to help her along. As he felt her closing around him, he found his release. Then, placing his hands back on her waist, he rolled her off of him. He put her down on her back supporting her head with his arm. He placed his hand on her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. She did the same.

"I love you...I really do. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone again." she said surprised by her own admission.

"It's hard to imagine that just a few months ago you were trying to have me killed." he said jokingly.

"That's not funny. I shudder to think what life would be like right now if I'd succeeded. I would've never known the mistake I made." she let her hand slide down his arm to intertwine her fingers with his.

"If only it wasn't so hard to keep our love secret. The way I feel I'd like to shout it from the rooftops." he said smiling and kissing her hand. She smiled back. They kept talking as they snuggled in closer to each other, eventually falling asleep.

The next morning they woke to see each other and it took them a moment to remember where they were. Bash was stroking Catherine's hair, reluctant to let go of her.

"So it seems I was right about waking up with you in my arms. It really is a glorious experience." he said kissing her lightly.

"I do wish the circumstances surrounding it were better, but it still is nice to for you to be the first thing I see. I never thought I'd be wishing I didn't have to leave a pile of leaves in the woods." she answered. He started to get up.

"I suppose one of us has to be brave." he extended a hand to help her up. "We really shouldn't linger." he said. She took his hand and he pulled her up quickly. She stumbled and collided with him, which was his intention.

"But first..." he said pulling her in and kissing her. "Ahh, now I have the strength to carry on." he said playfully. They gathered their things and started the rest of their trek to Paris.


	11. Chapter 11

Before moving on, Bash handed Catherine his crossbow.

"Take this. It's dangerous out here. You should have something to protect yourself with." she took it. "You put the arrow in like this and then..." he started to explain but she started laughing. "What?"

"Bash...I know how to use a crossbow. Rather well actually." she told him.

"You've used one before?" he asked.

"Yes. I have. Your fa..." she paused and adjusted her words, it still bothered her a bit. "Henry used to take me on his hunting trips when we were younger, before...well." Bash looked down realizing what she meant."But I think he only really stopped taking me because he was embarrassed when he realized I was better than him." she added with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"You were...good?" he probed.

"Well, where did you think Francis got his archery skills? Henry was marvelous with a sword, but couldn't hit the broad side if a barn with an arrow." she said. Bash smiled wide.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises?" he said.

"My love, you haven't even scratched the surface." she said lips curling mischievously.

They continued walking arm and arm, their fingers laced together.

"It's terrible that something so simple as holding your hand has to feel as though we're committing some sort of crime." she said after a few moments.

"A crime? Well maybe we should be punished. I'll tell you what, I'll punish you if you punish me." he said laughing. She pulled her hand away and slapped him playfully.

"Bash, do you have to be so vulgar?" she said annoyed but also partially amused.

"I beg your pardon your grace. I hope I haven't offended." he continued jokingly as he performed a half hearted bow.

"Believe me, if you had offended me, you would surely already know." she said in a mock threatening voice while grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him up to her for a quick kiss.

"I'm sure I would be shaking in my boots." he replied.

"Oh, but you wouldn't have time to be afraid. You'd never see it coming." she warned.

"So we are back to punishments then." teased her.

"Oh, stop that." she said.

"Alright, alright. I'm done. I just can't help but tease you. You are quite beautiful when you're annoyed. But then again, you're always beautiful." he said kissing her hand. She laced her fingers with his once more and I they continued on.

After they'd been walking a bit. Catherine's stomach growled loudly.

"Perhaps we should stop and put those hunting skills of yours to the test. There should be plenty of rabbits in the area we could catch. Besides, we should rest a bit." he said looking for a place to set their bag down.

"Don't let my stomach slow us down. I can make it a bit further." she said.

"We would have to stop at some point anyway. If we don't rest at least a little we'll drop before we make it there." he pointed out. He ushered her to sit on a log that was nearby. "Here. Sit. I'll get a fire started and then we can go catch our lunch." he did as he said and they set out.

After a little time had passed they finally spotted a rabbit. It was a bit far off. Catherine went to hand the crossbow to Bash.

"Oh no. Be my guest. I'd like to see just how good you are." he said.

"Alright then." she answered. She raised the bow and took her shot. It hit perfectly.

"You weren't kidding. That was fantastic." he said.

"What? You thought I was lying?" she asked.

"No. It's just when you said you were better than my father, I had no idea how much better." he said while retrieving the rabbit.

They brought the rabbit back and sat while Bash cleaned it and put it over the fire.

"So tell me, what other hidden talents does Catherine de Medici have?" Bash inquired as the rabbit cooked.

"Honestly?" she asked. Bash nodded. "Well, I suppose you could add horse riding to the list. Maybe dancing, although I haven't done that in years, so who knows if I even still have it in me."

"Well why don't we find out." Bash said standing and extending a hand.

"You're not serious." Bash smiled to assure her. "But there isn't even any music."

"Who needs music." he said pulling her up. "We can simply imagine the music. Unless you'd like me to sing to you. But I warn you that could be dangerous to your ears." he said as he started to turn her around. She laughed.

"You are ridiculous." she said as they moved around the campfire.

"We have one day. One day to ourselves. One day to do anything we want out in the open. I plan to take full advantage, even if it means being..._ridiculous._" he said twirling her around again.

"Is that so?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, my love it is." he said.

"Well, in that case..." she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as they continued to sway.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I want to thank everyone for all your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome!_**

Catherine and Bash sat, attempting to enjoy the overcooked rabbit that Bash had accidentally left too long over the fire while they were dancing.

"You know, I'm so hungry, I don't even care that this is awful." said Bash.

"Well maybe you should've paid more attention while you were cooking it." she replied.

"Well it just so happens my attentions were better spent elsewhere." he said.

"Is that so?...You know you were so curious about my talents, why don't you tell me about yours." she probed.

"Other than hunting, I can't say as though I have any." Bash said.

"Oh come now, everyone is good at something." she assured.

"Alright, well, I'm sure you can't tell from this particular meal, but on occasion, I have been known to be an okay cook." he said.

"Really? Well, you'll have to prove that to me sometime." she said as Bash smiled.

"I might just do that." he said.

They finished their food and put out the fire. As they were preparing to leave Bash noticed Catherine staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Beg your pardon." she said.

"Well, you were staring at me. Is something wrong?" he said.

"It's just...once we get to Paris we won't be able to just be us anymore, you know, we'll have to go back to hiding. It was hard enough before, but now that I know what it's like...well." she looked away.

"I take it that means you're enjoying my company." He teased.

"And why wouldn't I be?" she said turning back and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, just because things work well in one arena doesn't mean when you put it in a different setting that it will feel the same." he explained.

"It doesn't feel the same..." he raised an eyebrow "It's better." she said, he kissed her.

"I think it is too." he told her. "And I was hoping you felt the same. But I suppose that does make it all the more difficult doesn't it? I hope that's not going to scare you away from me again."

"No it's not. I'm afraid that's the problem." she said. "In some ways I wish I could walk away, but that proved to be rather unpleasant...So strange how you've become so important so quickly."

"I know what you mean." he said picking up her hand and running circles over it with his thumb. "We should get moving." he added after a beat.

After they'd been walking a few hours more they started to hear some voices. Bash held up his hand to let Catherine know to be quiet. He tiptoed forward and peered through a large bush to see where the voices were coming from. He saw a group of four large men. They were stopping to rest, but they were clearly not the type of people you'd want to associate with. He took a few steps back.

"What is it?" Catherine whispered. "Are they pagans?"

"I doubt it. From the way they're dressed I'd say they are more likely road bandits." he whispered back.

"What do we do? You're outnumbered. We can't fight them." She asked.

"Maybe we can wait them out if we can stay quiet enough. Hopefully they'll move on quickly." he said ushering her behind another bigger bush that had a large boulder next to it. They sat down with their backs against the boulder, Bash's arm around Catherine's shoulders, and waited silently.

After a couple of hours the sound of the bandits chatter stopped. A few moments passed, then Catherine spoke.

"Do you think they've finally gone?" she whispered.

"I don't know." he said. He got up to look through the bush again. He started to turn back."I don't see them. They must have..." he stopped as he met with a sword in his face.

**To be continued...**_ (Yes it's a cliffhanger. I'm such a little shit)_


	13. Chapter 13

With the point of the sword mere inches from his face, Bash's eyes glanced around as carefully as possible to access the situation. Four men, swords pulled, all pointed at him.

'Wait. Where's Catherine?' he thought. He didn't see her anywhere. A quick wave if panic swept over him, but he didn't let it show.

"Now, gentleman I'm sure there's no need for weapons." he said still scanning the area with his eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" said the man with the sword at his face. Bash felt a small bit of relief realizing they hadn't seen Catherine, but where'd she go?

"Me? No one. I was talking to myself. Just making a mental note you know." he said.

Catherine happened to be hiding behind the same bush they were previously sitting under. She only just barely escaped behind it, not having a chance to warn Bash. She was watching and aiming the crossbow waiting for the right shot. 'Come on, move over.' she thought as she pointed it at the same man who was currently speaking to Bash.

"You know, somehow I don't believe you." the man said. "Take his bag." he added motioning to one of the other men. Just as the second man moved forward, Catherine let loose the arrow, sticking both men through the neck. Bash pulled his sword as the third man came running at him. The fourth finding and pulling Catherine from the bushes. Bash fought his attacker, he was a good opponent, but Bash took him down, only to realize the remaining bandit had Catherine with a knife at her neck. Bash stayed very still.

"Drop the sword or the woman dies." he said. Bash did as he said.

"If you harm a hair on her head, I'll make sure you join your friends." he said sternly.

"I don't think you're in a position to threaten me." he retorted. Bash exchanged a look with Catherine.

"I'm in the perfect position to threaten you. You hurt her. You die. You let her go however, and maybe we can discuss me letting you live. It's really very simple." he said not backing down. Then the man tightened his grip and took a step back tripping just slightly on the crossbow that Catherine dropped. Bash took the opportunity to go after him. He grabbed the arm holding the knife as the man dropped Catherine. Bash struggled with him, the knifed hand traveling back and fourth between them. Catherine scrambled to get up, which was difficult because she'd injured her ankle in the fall. She picked up Bash's sword. The man had Bash on his back.

"Bash!" she yelled sliding it to him. He reached his arm out and with one swift movement, he grabbed the sword, swung it around, and sliced right through his arm. The man fell backward and Bash finished him. He caught his breath and immediately ran to Catherine who was still kneeling on the ground. He kneeled next her and embraced her. She settled into his arms, both breathing hard. She pulled away little when she felt something wet and sticky between them. She looked down to see a gash across Bash's front, just below his chest.

"Bash you're hurt." she said worried.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I barely feel it. Are you alright?" he asked, hands roaming over her checking for injuries.

"Mostly, though I think I did something to my ankle when he dropped me." she told him while she sat down and set her foot forward. Bash went to pick it up and she winced.

"Well, I don't think it's broken, but it is a bit of a mess." he said. He noticed the two bandits with the arrow through there necks. "You really are good." she let out a breath. "Come on. You should let me wrap that." He helped her up and half carried her to sit on a nearby rock. He took some cloth from their bag and tore it into strips and wrapped them firmly around her foot and ankle. Then he pulled out an extra pair of his boots.

"You'll have to try to walk in these. That foot's never going to fit in yours." he said. He helped her put them on and looked up at the sky."Also I'm afraid waiting all that time cost us. And with your ankle in its current condition, we are probably going to have to make camp again." she groaned."I know." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get away from here first." he helped her up again, letting her lean on him as they went.

After they had walked a bit, Catherine noticed Bash was obviously in more pain than he let on.

"Bash, I think we should stop." she said.

"Has your ankle had enough?" he asked.

"Not just yet but I think you might have." she said.

"That's silly. I'm fine." he said. She turned and aggressively grabbed his jacket, opening it to see his wound better. It had obviously bled quite a bit. It didn't look good.

"Bash, you hard headed fool. What were you thinking? You should have told me how bad it was." she said.

"I didn't want to worry you." he said "Besides, we needed to make some distance..."

"Enough. We are stopping to dress that wound immediately." she interjected. He looked at her defeated.

"Alright, fine, I suppose we might as well just make camp here then. By the time we got moving again, it would be late anyway."

Catherine laid out their things while Bash started a fire. When they were done they sat in front of the fire and Bash removed his jacket. Catherine started to help him off with his shirt.

"If you just wanted me to take off my clothes, all you had to do was ask." he joked. Catherine tilted her head in annoyance.

"This isn't funny. This could have been serious if you'd let it go any longer. It already looks bad as it is." she said pulling a flask from her bag and tearing Bash's shirt. She threw the bloody parts into the fire and picked another a piece up and pouring some of the contents of the flask on it. She started dabbing the wound carefully with the bit of cloth, her other hand on his chest. Bash flinched for a moment but then eased a bit under her gentle touch. He watched every move she made. He thought for a moment that it was almost worth getting wounded, until she added more alcohol to it.

"Ahhh! Was that necessary?" he said wincing.

"No, actually. That was for lying to me." she said flatly, tossing the cloth to the side and picking up the rest of the shirt scraps to bandage it with.

"I'll be sure not to do that again." He said as she started wrapping the remnants around his chest.

"You'd better not." she warned first looking mad but then smiling and kissing him. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"I promise." he breathed out. He brought his other hand up so that both were cupping her face and kissed her again. She carefully put her arms around his back as they explored each others mouths. She pulled him closer and he winced again. She pulled back.

"Sorry." she said.

"Completely worth the pain." he said smiling. She smiled back and turned to their bag and pulled out another shirt for him.

"Here. It's far to cold out here to go without a shirt." she said handing it to him.

"Or maybe you could just keep me warm." he said grinning.

"Bash..." she started.

"You can't blame a man for trying." he said taking the shirt. She shook her head. He put it on, followed by his jacket. He laid down and let out a sigh. Catherine moved to lay down next to him settling her head on his shoulder.

"Once we get out of here, I am never coming near these woods ever again." she said.

"I don't know what you're afraid of. You just survived wolves, bandits and a horribly burnt rabbit dinner. I think you could take on any obstacle this forest can give." he said.

"Only with you by my side." she said as he started running his fingers over her hair. She smiled.

They rested awhile, and then talked until they fell asleep in each other's arms once more.


	14. Chapter 14

When Bash woke, Catherine was still laying on his shoulder. She had his shirt rolled up and was running her fingers over his bandage with a worried look on her face.

"You know staring at it constantly isn't going to make it heal faster." he said. She looked up at him a bit embarrassed she'd been caught. "Besides, it feels much better. Nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't staring. I was just checking to see if it stopped bleeding." she tried to cover. As she sat up. The edges of Bash's lips curled, but he decided not to push her.

"Speaking of healing. How's your ankle? Do you think you'll be able to make it. It's still a few hours to Paris." he asked as he slid over to examine it.

"It's still a bit mangled, but I can manage." she said.

"Mangled is right. I didn't know skin could turn that color." he said.

"I don't care if it falls off. I'm not staying in these woods one second longer than I have to." she said agitated. She started to stand.

"But how are you going to..." he began as she started limping off toward their bag. He stood and came up behind her and took her arm. "And you thought I was being stubborn." they exchanged glances. "Alright, I guess we'll just have to take it slow." he said.

They hobbled along for a few hours, taking short breaks every now and then. They only had a few miles left when Catherine's ankle decided it was time to give up.

"Bash...Bash I have to stop." she said sitting on a nearby rock. "I don't think I can go any further."

"That's okay, we can take a break." he said.

"No. I mean, I've had it, I can't. I've pushed myself a bit too hard." she explained.

"Damn. We are so close." he cursed kneeling down and looking at her ankle again. "You're right though. I think it looks worse than it did before."

"What are we supposed to do now? It's going to take days for me to be able to even limp on it again." she said. Bash looked up towards their destination, calculating how long it would take them to get there. He looked back at Catherine who was trying to stand again.

"Well, I suppose there's no choice in the matter." he said.

"What do you..." Bash interrupted her by swiftly picking her up.

"Look at that. I've swept you off your feet." he said.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." she said sarcastically. He smiled.

"I'm afraid I did." he said. She rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"It's still quite far. That's an awfully long time to be carrying someone." she said as he started walking.

"We'll just have to stop a little more often as that's all." he said. "Besides, I rather like the idea of having you in my arms all afternoon. Although, I'd prefer it to be in an entirely different position and with far less clothing."

"Honestly, Bash." she said making an annoyed face. He laughed.

"There's that face again." he said amused.

"You are the most..." she started but couldn't find the right words so she just shook her head.

"...the most handsome, talented, courageous..." he suggested. She laughed despite trying to be annoyed.

"All those things." she said more seriously. "And also irritating, stubborn...funny, kind, loving, everything I could want." He lifted her a bit in his arms so he could kiss her.

"Then I suppose you could add the most lucky as well." he said.

They kept on, stopping frequently, but moving steadily enough to make sure they would not be spending a third night in the wilderness. When they were finally close enough to see their destination Bash stopped for one last rest before trudging on the rest of the way. He put Catherine down and sat next to her. He pulled out his flask, took a swig and then handed it to Catherine.

"Well, there it is. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so from here." he looked over at her and lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her face. "In a way, it's a shame we have to go back to civilization." she laid her face into his palm. He leaned in slowly. "One more kiss before reality comes crashing back down on us?"

"You know you don't have to ask." she said as they leaned into each other. Her hands slowly found their way to his face as their kiss deepened. He pulled her in closer, not wanting to let go. They pulled apart slowly, breathing a bit hard. They sat for a moment, still in each others arms.

"I suppose we should get going. They'll be waiting on us." he said. She nodded and tried unsuccessfully to stand. "And there's the downside to wilderness life." he said stopping her from falling. "Come on." he picked her up again and they made their way to the château where the nobles would be gathered.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, worn and tired, they reached the château. Bash put Catherine down as they arrived at a guarded, closed gate.

"Who goes there?" Asked the guard.

"My name is Sebastian de Poitiers. I am escorting the Queen Mother, Catherine de Medici. They should be expecting us inside." Bash said gesturing to Catherine. The guard looked at her.

"A bit raggedy to be royalty aren't you? Even defunct royalty. And why don't you have any guards?" said the guard looking unimpressed.

"Defunct? Why you..." Catherine said heatedly as she stepped forward. Bash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Our carriage was overturned in the forest. We lost our guards and our horses. We were forced to walk the rest of the way and were attacked by bandits. You'd be a bit raggedy too." He answered. The guard still looked unbelieving.

"Likely story, but I'm not falling for it. Folks like you try to pull stunts like this all the time. The Queen Mother indeed. As If she'd be escorted by her dead husbands bastard." He laughed "Your probably just thieves looking for an easy take." He said. Catherine's eyes widened with anger. She was a second away from shoving the crossbow up his...Bash eyed her knowingly and she decided against it.

"Perhaps this will convince you." Catherine said digging into her pocket. The guard still laughing. "My seal." She held it out so he could see it. The guards stopped laughing immediately and his face suddenly looked panicked.

"Your grace. My apologies. I beg your forgiveness." He said bowing down frantically.

"Oh, do get up. It's no use trying to salvage your dignity. Your just lucky I'm too tired to deal with you. Now, if you'll let me inside. I've been sleeping in the woods for two days." She said irritated.

"Yes, your grace. Of course. Shall I announce you?" The guard asked as he unlocked the gate.

"Obviously, as we don't want anyone else thinking we're thieves, now do we?" She said curtly as she started through the door, trying to pretend like her ankle no longer bothered her. The guard swallowed hard, not sure if he should respond. He went to say something and Bash held up a hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't." He said. The guard nodded.

They proceeded inside where they found the meeting already in session. Despite her injury and disheveled appearance, she commanded the attention of the room. She stood up and spoke with the nobles like a king would. Bash watched from the corner as she explained things to the men in the room. He was in awe of her. He would dare any man to chance an argument with Catherine. She would burry them all with their own words.

When the meeting was over. One of the dukes walked over to Catherine, Bash still in the corner watching.

"Your grace, my condolences on the loss of your guards and also my apologies on the terrible manners of mine." He said as he bowed his head. "I do hope you don't hold it against me."

"Not at all, it's already forgotten." She said turning to face him.

"Good, good. Well. We will be having a small feast later this evening and I'm sure you would like to rest and get cleaned up. I have a room prepared for you and I'm sure I can get a physician in to better aid that injury of yours. Also, there should be some room in the guards quarters for your escort to rest as well." He said.

"The guards quarters? You do realize this is the king's brother. I don't think he would take kindly to you shoving him in a dark corner with the peasants after he just spent two days in the woods, risking his life to keep me safe. Do you?" She said even toned. The duke searched for something to say.

"Umm...Of course...What was I thinking? We'll have room made up for him as well. It may take my servants a bit. You'll have to excuse them. We weren't expecting you to bring anyone but guards." He said. He motioned to a servant. "Audrey, please show the Queen Mother to her room."

"Allow me to help you, your grace." Bash said taking a step forward and extending an arm.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said trying to sound as proper as she could. As they followed a few feet behind Audrey, Bash leaned into speak.

"That wasn't necessary you know. I would have been just fine with the guards." He said.

"Nonsense, there's no reason you shouldn't have a room." She said. "Besides, if all the guards are like the one at the gate, I wouldn't want to subject you to that." Bash stifled a laugh.

The first thing Catherine did once she was settled in, after having her ankle taken care of, was to have the servant draw her a bath.

"Will you be needing any help getting in?" Asked the servant.

"No, I'll be fine thank you. You can go. I can take care of it from here" Catherine said. The servant left and Catherine dropped her robe and carefully lowered herself into the warm water. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her mind started drifting from problem to problem and she kept mentally shooing them away. She just wanted to relax for a few messily minutes. 'It's too bad Bash isn't here.' She thought. 'I never think about my problems when he's around.' She started to think about the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he held her. She imagined his taste, his smell, she could almost feel his skin on hers. She could feel his hands on her running over her shoulders to her neck. His lips on hers.

"You must really be enjoying that bath." Said Bash. Catherine's eyes flew open.

"Bash. What...what on earth are you doing? It would be bad enough getting caught by our own servants, if we get caught here, the gossip would be half way to England by morning." She said.

"Relax. No ones going to catch us. I told the guard outside I would watch your room myself. The door is locked and the servant won't be back since you sent her away." He explained kissing her again. He pulled away a little and she smiled a bit. Bash pulled off his clothes and slid in the bath behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle, holding her against his chest. She leaned her head back and nestled her face into his neck. He traced circles on the top of her arm. "What were you thinking of so intently when I came in?"

"This." She said leaning back a bit further to kiss the corner of his lips, her fingertips on his chin. "And this." She kissed his neck "And this." She kissed the skin below his ear.

"I do like the way you think." He said as he began to kiss her neck. She lifted her arm behind her to tangle her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand down her side and back up to cup her breast, his other hand grazing the skin just below her belly button. She slowly turned around, straddling him. She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. His lips parted slowly allowing her entrance as he wrapped his arms around her. They only stopped when they were sufficiently out of breath.

"I thought you were afraid of getting caught." He said pointedly.

"I am. I shouldn't have started something that can't be finished, but your touch can be very convincing." She said.

"Perhaps I can convince you further." He said kissing her again and running his hands along her thighs. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away slightly.

"Bash, this is a bad idea. We really shouldn't." She said.

"If I had a ducat for every time we did something we shouldn't, I would be a very wealthy man." He said.

"Bash, please." She said.

"Alright. I'll have to be strong. Walking away from such a perfect moment as this won't be easy." He said as she moved off of him. He got out of the tub and put on his pants. Then he leaned down for one more quick kiss.

"You'll just have to make it up to me when we get home." He said.

"Oh believe me, I will." She promised grinning at him. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and quietly slipped out. Catherine laid back in the water again mentally cursing herself. She wasn't sure if it was dumber letting him in the tub, or letting him out.

After she finished her bath, she pulled out the only other dress she had salvaged from their accident. It was lackluster and not exactly fit for the occasion, but it was preferable to the blood stained, dirt encrusted one she'd been wearing. She decided to dress herself instead of calling the servant back. She really didn't feel like having company at the moment. She put on the dress and limped her way over to the mirror and sat down to fix her hair. She wasn't in the mood to fuss with it, so she pulled it up in a more simple, loose bun, letting some curls fall down on the sides, instead of her usual fancy up-dos. After that was done she pulled out her shoes and attempted to squeeze her swollen foot into them. They were a bit tight, but she wasn't going to show up at dinner wearing Bash's spare boots. Just then Bash came in.

"I hope you're almost... ready." He stopped when he saw her. "You look beautiful." He said.

"But I'm a mess. My hair is barely presentable, I'm wearing the dress I brought merely as a spare and well of course there's this lovely limp..." she started.

"Well maybe that's the point, you're not all gussied up like usual. Not that you ever look bad, but now...you're just you. No mask, no heirs, no decoration, just... Catherine." He explained. She smiled, but tried to hide it. She felt like some lovesick teenager. "Well...um...they are waiting for us. That's why I..."

"Of course. We should go." She said and they left for the feast.

Catherine spent the night eating and discussing politics and Bash spent it trying not to look at Catherine. Then they both went to bed and tried to sleep instead of thinking about their missed opportunity in the tub earlier.

They woke the next morning eager to return to the castle. The duke had gifted them a pair of horses. He offered them a carriage as well, but they declined knowing it would be much faster without one. They rode as fast as they could without tiring the horses, only stopping a few times. Catherine rode as well as she said, despite her injury. Bash found himself purposely slowing down a few times so he could watch her. How odd that she would seem so in her element. It saddened him knowing that she had hidden this free spirit away for so long.

As they came into view of the castle Bash halted his horse for a moment. Catherine slowed her horse to a stop directly beside him.

"Well, I suppose this means our little adventure is over." He said.

"I would hardly call it little." She said. "You know, although I wouldn't exactly be eager to do it again, there are some things that almost made the whole mess worth it."

"I agree completely." He smiled and reached out to touch her face. They kissed for a moment.

"Shall we?" He said as they broke apart. She put her hand on his arm.

"Oh god yes. I'm so sick of nature." She said and took off.

'Well maybe she wasn't completely in her element.' He thought and smiled as he followed behind


	16. Chapter 16

Upon reaching the castle gates, the guards announced their return and they were greeted inside by Mary and Greer, along with a handful of servants.

"Catherine, I'm glad you're back, your d...what on earth happened to you two?" Mary began, but then noticed Bash assisting Catherine as she limped in and Bash's blood covered cloak. Mary stepped forward to take Catherine's other arm.

"Wolves, ravines, bandits, idiot guards...you name it, it happened. I'll tell you all about it later dear, right now I'd just like to get to my chambers. What was it you were saying?" Catherine said as they all continued down the hall.

"I was just going to tell you that your daughter, Claude arrived early this morning." Mary said. Catherine stopped in her tracks.

"Claude? What is she doing here? She didn't tell me she was coming." She said with a sort of angry but panicked look in her eyes.

"What's the matter? I would've thought you'd be glad to see her." Mary said.

"I am...it's just...well, Claude and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Catherine explained.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Well she's...she's very...we tend to disagree...on...things." She said.

"Yes, Claude thinks it's a good idea to sleep with every man she meets and Catherine disagrees." Bash interjected. Catherine gave him an angry glare. "Sorry, but it's not as if the rest of the castle isn't already aware of her antics."

"Little Claude? She used to be so sweet when we were young." Mary said.

"Yes, well. Things change." Catherine said.

Just then Francis came around the corner, Claude in tow.

"Mother, there you are." Claude said. She stepped forward to kiss her cheek and then took a step back and wrinkled her nose. "I thought they said you were in Paris. It looks more like you slept in a barn."

"Well, a barn might have been preferable actually." Catherine said. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well, I didn't know myself. Apparently, the nuns have short tempers." Claude said.

"They kicked you out?! Claude this will be the third convent to..." Catherine started to get angry.

"Greer! Why don't you accompany princess Claude to her room. Get her settled in." Mary interjected.

"Of course." Greer said taking Claude's arm and leading her off.

"Mother, are you alright?" Francis asked as the ladies disappeared around the corner.

"It's fine. She's just so infuriating sometimes." Catherine said.

"I meant your foot." Francis said gesturing toward her injury.

"Oh. Right. I'm alright. It's just a sprain. Although, it might've been much worse had it not been for Bash." Catherine said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He asked.

"Apparently I'll never get to my chambers without telling the story. A wolf spooked the horses and the carriage was overturned. The guards fell into a ravine and the horses took off. We had to walk the rest of the way." She said hoping they wouldn't probe further. She just wanted to get to her room.

"And that's how this happened?" Francis pushed.

"No. That would've been the bandits we ran into." Bash said. Catherine glared at him again.

"Bandits?" Mary gasped.

"Yes. Yes. Bandits. Bash took care of them. It's fine. Now can we..." Catherine was interrupted again.

"I took care if them? I think that honor goes to you. Well at least mostly." Bash said.

"What do you mean?" Francis asked.

"Did you have any idea your mother was a crack shot with a crossbow?" Bash asked, trying not to sound overly excited over it.

"You took out the bandits with a crossbow?" Mary asked partially surprised and partially amused.

"Well, two of them anyway. With one arrow no less." Bash corrected.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed Mother." Francis said.

"Yes, It's all very exiting. Can I please get to my chambers now, dear? I'm exhausted from riding all day." She said.

"Of course." Francis answered taking her arm from Bash. "I'll take her from here. Thank you Bash." Bash bowed his head and glanced sideways at Catherine before walking off towards his own room. Francis shooed off the servants and he and Mary walked Catherine the rest of the way to her room.

"Now, Francis, about your sister..." Catherine started.

"Mother, you really need to learn how to get along with Claude." He interrupted knowing what she was going to say.

"Me? Need I remind you what happened the last time she was at court?" Catherine said.

"Surely it couldn't have been that bad." Said Mary.

"She slept with a duke's son." Said Francis.

"Well..." Mary was about to speak but Catherine cut her off.

"And then she slept with his brother. They almost killed each other over it...Of course the duke blamed us. It almost started a war." She added.

"Oh, dear." Said Mary.

"Hmm. And I've tried every form of punishment. It just made matters worse. So finally I just sent her to a convent...then another... and another." Catherine continued.

"Well, we've finally found someone who's presence bothers you more than mine." Said Mary. Catherine rolled her eyes.

When dinner time came around, everyone was asking Catherine and Bash all kinds of questions about their trip. Bash was going on and on about Catherine's crossbow skills as if it were the greatest thing in the world. Catherine kept glaring at him, urging him to lay off the gloating with her eyes. At one point she even lightly kicked him under the table. He just smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. She knew he was just teasing her, but she was afraid someone might ask questions if he kept going on like that. After all, until now, neither one of them was known to so much as acknowledge the others presence, never mind gloat about them.

"You honestly expect me to believe Mother took out two bandits with one arrow? My mother? Ha, that's ridiculous." Claude said rudely as she sat with Bash, Francis and a hand full of others. Catherine sipped her wine, trying to ignore the entire conversation.

"Well, she did. Took down a rabbit at a nice distance as well." Bash told her.

"Are you sure she used a crossbow? She didn't poison it to death?" Claude said in a crude attempt at humor. Catherine grinded her teeth to keep herself from throttling her daughter. Bash tried to ignore her, because defending Catherine was not an option.

"I thought she was going to shoot the guard at the gate too." He said.

"Now that I believe." Claude said with a small laugh. Noticing Catherine struggling to hold back her irritation at Claude, Mary attempted to change the subject before Catherine shot _her_ with the crossbow.

"So Catherine, how did the meeting go? Where you able to put the nobles minds at ease?" She said. Grateful for the interjection, Catherine allowed for the new topic by gracing them with all the detail she could muster, trying to make sure this line of conversation lasted until the end of dinner.

Later, in her chambers, Catherine was in her nightgown, seated at her desk, papers strewn across it, muttering to herself. The privacy screen in front of the passageway moved over and Bash came out from behind it.

"OK, I know you're probably mad at me for earlier at dinner but...what are you doing?" Bash got distracted when he noticed the papers all over her desk.

"Looking for a suitable husband." She said flatly not looking up from her task.

"I didn't realize you were _that_ mad." He said, partially joking. She looked st him and rolled her eyes.

"Not for me, for Claude." She said, looking back down at her desk feverishly. "Maybe if I marry her off it will keep her out of trouble." She picked up a piece of paper and crumbled it. "He won't do. He's far to proper." She threw it over her shoulder into the fire. Bash raised his eyebrows.

"Catherine, I think maybe you should put these away for now." He said attempting to keep her mind from spinning out of control.

"I can't. I have to get rid of her before I kill her!" She said curling her fingers, making her nails dig into her hand. She took a sharp breath in then put her elbow on the desk and placed her forehead in her palm. "She's my daughter and I love her...but I also can't stand her. Does that make me a horrible mother?" Bash circled around behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No it doesn't. You're a good mother. It's not your fault Claude is...well...You shouldn't let her get to you like this. Your coming apart at the seems and she's only been here one day. You need to relax." He said dipping down to kiss the top of her head. She put her hands on top of his and looked up at him.

"I know you're right, but how am I supposed to do that when she grinds on every nerve I have?" She said. He bent down putting his arms around her neck.

"Oh, I'm sure I can help you with that." He said. He started kissing her neck.

"Bash, that's not going to work, I'm too upset." She said. He slid the fabric of her nightgown off her shoulder and continued trailing kisses across it. She reached up placing her hand at the nape of his neck.

"I suppose I do owe you." She said turning toward him slightly. "And I always pay my debts in full." He gently pulled her face closer and kissed her deeply. Their lips still connected, he lifted her out of the chair. He pushed the papers off the desk and sat her down on it.

He leaned her back and slowly traced a line with his hand from her collar bone all the way down the front of her body until he reached her bellybutton, then he changed direction until his hand rested on her upper thigh. He pulled it to the side, stepping between her legs. He bent back over her kissing between her cleavage. He hooked one finger onto the front of her nightgown and pulled it down exposing her breasts. He slid his hand up to them, caressing them, and brought his lips back up to hers.

Catherine gripped onto the front of his shirt, crushing it in her fists. He gently grabbed her wrists, removing them so he could take it off. Catherine ran her hands down his chest and let them rest at the sides of his waist and pulled him closer. His growing manhood made contact with her inner thigh and her hips inched forward trying to make contact. He put one hand up at the back of her neck and I he other at the small of her back, pulling her flush against his body and kissed her again.

"Are you feeling more relaxed yet?" He whispered into her ear.

"Almost." She said seductively. She reached down to unlatch his belt. When it was undone she slid her hand underneath it, simultaneously pulling his pants down over his hips. She grabbed hold of his shaft and began gliding her hand over it. He placed his hand over hers to let her know he was taking over. He took hold of himself as she removed her hand and began running his tip through her slick folds. Her hands found their way to his back just below his shoulder blades. She held on trying not to let her body drop back onto the desk.

"I need you." She breathed out. Placing one hand on her waist for stability he finally buried himself inside her. Using his other hand he took the underside of her thigh, holding her leg around his waist. He began moving in and out of her slowly at first, and then more quickly. Her hands moved down his back to grip his rear, which only made him pump harder. Catherine moaned loudly. Bash kissed her hard to keep her from screaming out as she began to pulsate around him. He loosened his grip on her slightly as he found his release, both of their bodies falling limp as they went over the edge together.

Catherine rested her forehead on Bash's chest as he ran his hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Normally I hate being wrong, but in this case I think I'll get over it." She said. He smiled into her hair. He held her that way for a moment, until he regained his strength and then he carried her to her bed and laid there with her for awhile until she fell asleep and then he quietly slipped out.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few days since Catherine and Bash returned. The court had spent most of the hat time trying to divert Catherine and Claude from crossing paths as much as possible. Francis was worried what his mother might do if left around his sister to long.

It was early morning and most of the castle was just rising. The sun shone through the window onto Catherine's face making her turn in her bed to shield her eyes, and her face landed on Bash's bare chest. Her eyes immediately flung open.

"Bash. Bash wake up. Bash." She said shaking him vigorously. Bash groggily opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was.

"Bash. Come on get up. You have to go. My servants will be here any moment." She said trying to nudge him out of bed.

"What...damn." He said trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door. Catherine quickly shoved Bash off the side of the bed and he fell back behind it with a thud. Then one of Catherine's servants entered.

"Good morning my lady...what was that noise?" She asked.

"What noise?" Said Catherine nervously. Bash tried not to move a muscle.

"I thought I heard a thud." The servant said.

"A thud? I didn't hear anything." She said clutching the blankets to her. The servant got a confused look on her face.

"Should I..." the servant started while taking a step forward.

"No!" Catherine stopped her. "I mean...um...if you would give me a few minutes...I'm still a little groggy. I uh...was up late going over some documents." She said pointing to her desk.

"Of course my lady. I'll come back later." The servant shot her another quizzical look and then stepped back out. Catherine wrapped the sheet around her and quickly went around to the he other side of the bed to help Bash up.

"Hurry. Come on." She urged extending her hand. Bash rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you have to push me so hard?" He said as he rose.

"Did you have to fall asleep?...This is exactly the sort of thing I was worried about. I'm just glad she didn't notice your clothes. We have to be more careful." She said as she put her nightgown back on and threw him his pants. He put them on and gathered the rest of his clothes up in his arms as Catherine pulled her robe around her and started pushing him toward the passageway entrance.

"Go on. Go. Hurry." She urged.

"Can I at least get my boots on, it's freezing in there." He said trying to turn back as she ushered him forward.

"Hurry..." she said holding open to he wall panel.

"You know. This is sort of your fault. You were rather insatiable last night." He said smiling as he put on his boots.

"Bash." She said.

"I'll see you later." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Now's not the time for that. Go please."

"Alright." He started to go but stopped and turned back halfway through the entrance. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said. He smiled and left quickly, Catherine closing the panel behind him.

"Oh, he's going to be the death of me..." she sighed, palms pressed to the panel. "But what a way to go."

Later that day, Catherine was making her way to the throne room when she spotted Claude flirting with a man in the hall. She rolled her eyes and scowled. As she came closer to them she realized the man she was as flirting with was none other than her other current irritation, Narcisse. She stopped dead in front of them.

"Claude. A word please." She said sternly. Claude made an annoyed face at her but turned to Narcisse and whispered something to him and then walked toward Catherine.

"Yes Mother." She said with a mocking tone. Catherine grabbed her arm and started walking as she angrily spoke into her ear.

"I have come to realize it doesn't matter what I say, it's not going to stop you from sleeping with every man you can coax into bed, but for all that is holy could you please not sleep with him." She said.

"Why? Do you want him for yourself?" Claude said laughing.

"I should say not. I loath the man. All he wants is a foot hold on this court. He's hoping to gain some power by getting into bed with a member of this family. He's already tried it with me. So please, pick another man. _Any_ other man." She told her.

"Well why didn't you say so. Lord knows I don't want your cast offs." Claude paused a moment and Catherine grinded her teeth so she wouldn't throttle her right there in the hall. "Very well. I'll leave him be. I'll go find _every_ other man." She winked and started walking away.

"I said _an_y other...Claude! I said _an_y not _every..._Claude!" She called after her. "God forgive me for my thoughts of violence." She said to herself.

As she entered the throne room Francis and Mary were already holding court. After a short while, a messenger came in. He handed Francis a letter. Francis quietly read it and then thanked the messenger. He folded the letter back up and signaled Catherine to come over to him. Making her way across the room, her eyes followed the messenger as he left. She reached Francis' side and looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not wrong. But you may not be happy." He said.

"Oh?" She said.

"Now don't get angry, but the Duke of Guise is returning. He should be here by tomorrow morning." He told her.

"You are actually letting that man come back here. You know he can't be trusted. How can you..." she began arguing in hushed tones.

"Mother, I made a deal with him. I traded a position at court for his army's help. I cannot go back on it. The nobles will see me as untrustworthy. My hands are tied. You are going to have to learn to deal with him being here." Francis explained. Catherine breathed out angrily.

"You have made a grave mistake, my son. Mark my words." She warned and turned, storming out of the throne room. Bash, witnessing their conversation, waited until no one was watching and followed after her. He caught up to her in the hall. There were too many people around so he decided to get creative.

"Your grace." he said with a small bow of his head. "It seems you dropped this on your way out of the throne room." He said handing her the handkerchief she gave him to summon her with. Catherine eyed it, quickly picking up on what he was doing. She gently took it from him.

"Thank you Sebastian." She said simply. He bowed his head again, this time next to her ear.

"Fifteen minutes." He whispered, and then he walked away.

When Catherine arrived at their spot in the garden, Bash was already waiting.

"I saw you speaking with Francis. What happened to make you storm out like that?" He asked.

"He's allowing that horrid Duke of Guise back into this court. All that man wants is control of him. Can't he see that. He's the devil and he will tempt him into his ruin. And of course he won't listen to me. He thinks I'm over reacting." She started ranting.

"Is it possible that you might be... overreacting?" He asked.

"No. Absolutely not. The man is evil incarnate." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. Then she made a face as though she just had a brilliant idea. She looked up at Bash and put her hand to his chest. "Maybe you could speak to him. He trusts you like no one else, and there's no way he'd expect I sent you."

"And what would be my reason for warning him away? I have no evidence to the fact of his evilness. What will I say if he asks me why?" Bash inquired.

"I don't know. Just tell him it's a gut instinct. Something about him seems off. That sort of thing." She said.

"Catherine, that's not going to work. It's not good enough. Francis will want a solid, factual reason. No matter who it comes from." He said.

"I know, but I don't know what else to do. I can't just sit back and watch this man destroy my son." Catherine said, a desperate look in her eyes.

"I can only promise I'll try. I can't promise it'll do any good." He said placing his hand over hers. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Bash." She said stroking his cheek.

"The things I do for love." He said. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his.


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter is actually a bit Basherine lite but bare with me I have a reason**_

It had been a full day since the Duke of Guise had arrived back at court and Francis was in the middle of a meeting between himself and the Duke. Mary, Bash and some other of Francis's trusted advisors were also present. They were discussing the Dukes new role at court and laying down rules. Catherine, unable to stand in a room that long with the Duke, nervously paced outside the throne room waiting for the meeting to end. When it finally did, Catherine waited for the small crowd of men to disperse, to enter the he room herself. Francis, Mary and Bash still remained.

"Nice of you to join us Mother. Although, you're a bit late." Francis said knowing exactly why she hadn't been in attendance. She side eyed Bash, trying to read his expression. She didn't like what she saw.

"I suppose the Duke is all settled in now then. You've completed selling your soul to the devil?" She said with daggers in her tone.

"Not entirely. We still have a few contracts to go over an sign. It should be done by morning." Francis said.

"And then he'll be a permanent thorn in my side, yes I understand." She said.

"I realize my uncle has done some...not so nice things in the past, but what is it about him that bothers you so much? Surely you have known many worse men than him in your time." Mary inquired.

"He is never going to be loyal to you. He is the kind of man that would buy you and sell you as long as it benefits him. He will stab you in the back the moment you let your guard down." She said sharply. She turned abruptly and left.

A few hours later Catherine was pacing the garden, waiting for Bash. As he approached she ran up to him.

"Did you talk to him? What did say? Were you able to change his mind?" She questioned frantically.

"I did talk to him, but I don't think it made much of a difference. He seems set on this. I'm sorry." He said holding her hands. She breathed in and sank down onto the bench.

"It's not your fault. You did your best. Oh, What am I going to do now? I can't allow this. I just can't" she said with a determined look on her face.

"Catherine, I beg of you, don't start cooking up one of your schemes. They only cause more trouble." He said off of her expression.

"Schemes? Your mocking me now?" She said a bit and insulted as she stood back up quickly and took a few steps away.

"I'm not mocking you. I would never dream of it. But I know how you can be when you get your mind set on something You must realize Francis gets his stubbornness from you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You just have to except that there's nothing yo can do this time."

"There is one more thing I could try." She said.

"If you're thinking of killing the Duke..." he started.

"Oh, nothing as harsh as that. Honestly, what do you think I am, a mercenary?" Bash made a face. She jerked her shoulder away from his hand. "Whatever people may think of me I don't go around killing people to solve my problems...I was simply suggesting that I might try to reach Mary. If I can sway her to my side, that might just be enough to get Francis's attention."

"That's going to be difficult. It's her uncle. Her blood." He said.

"It's the only chance I have left. I have to try." She said.

Catherine made her way to Mary's chambers. The guard announced her and Mary dismissed him.

"I'd ask why you were here, but I am think I already know." Mary said.

"Mary, I know he's your uncle but you must look past that to see the terrible man he is. For the sake of this country, for Francis's sake..." she began.

"Don't you mean for your sake? You dislike him, so you want to sully his name to get him away from you. Yes, he's a harsh man, but people in positions of power must be. You thought me that well enough, didn't you?" Mary said harshly.

"If I tried to get rid of everyone I didn't like, half this court would empty! Not every action I take is a scheme! I am trying to keep you from making a terrible mistake. Shall I remind you what happened the last time you failed to heed my warning?" Catherine hissed.

"Why would I trust you? Every action you have to ever taken has been toward your own selfish desires. You pretend you are trying to protect those you love, but all you ever do is try to control them. I'm done being manipulated by you." Mary said. Catherine turned and started to storm out, but stopped at the door.

"I've changed my mind. Let him in. Ruin France. Then the people will tear you down off the throne like you deserve." She said slamming the door behind her.

As she raged through the halls, anger fueling each step, she spotted Claude, and she was hanging on the Duke's arm. Her anger reached a new level. Every fiber in her body was ready to explode. She made her way back to her chambers as fast as her legs could carry her, as she was about to loose control. She dismissed her guards and bounded into her room, slamming the door. She couldn't contain herself anymore. So she took her anger out on one her vases, throwing it against the sender wall. Then another, and then she is here a pile of papers into the fire, but not before tearing them to shreds. All the while spitting out an endless string of cursing. Sometime during all her destruction, Bad had entered the room. Just as she lifted a box off her desk to chuck it across the room, Bash stopped her and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes.

"Catherine! Stop! Enough. Stop this...calm down." He tried to let her come down slowly. The box fell from her hands, her whole body shaking with anger. He took her hands. "What happened?...Catherine?" He pulled her in, holding her close, her anger still seething. She wriggled out of his grasp.

"She wouldn't even hear me! She just insulted me and she had the nerve to say I don't really care about my family! How dare she! Only looking out for myself?! Honestly! If she weren't a queen I would ring her neck myself! And then I find Claude hanging on that damn Duke's arm! Has everyone conspired against me?!..." she yelled as she started pacing the room.

"Catherine, no one is conspiring against you. Catherine..." he took hold of her shoulders again. "Would you stop that for a second and listen?" She sighed and gave him an annoyed expression, but did as he asked. "Did you stop to think that maybe this might be your own fault...I mean look at all the things you did to her...why _woul_d she trust you?"

"My fault?! Now you're against me too!" She pulled away again.

"I'm not against you. I'm simply trying to make a point. If she could trust you maybe she'd be more inclined to listen to you...to take your advice." He said.

"Well what exactly do you expect me to do about that? It's not as though I can go back in time and undo it." She said.

"You don't have to undo it. You just have to make her see that's not all you are. That you're not out to get her." He said.

"Oh yes, I'm sure she'll just believe me. If she could do that, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She said sarcastically.

"Just tell her the truth." He said.

"What on earth are blabbering about?" She said.

"Tell her your sorry. Tell her how you really feel." He said.

"She's just going to think I'm trying to sway her to my side...which I am...just not for he reason she thinks." She said sitting at her desk.

"Then show her you mean it. I know you care about her." She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that...I saw how you were with her when she was young. You loved her, treated her like your own. Those kinds of feelings don't just vanish. I don't know what changed but, find those feelings again, draw on them. I know they're in there somewhere." He said softly kneeling in front of her. "In order for her to forgive you. You have to forgive yourself first." She closed her eyes and sighed. He kissed her eye lids and she opened them back up.

"How am I supposed to make her believe me? To even listen long enough..." she said much softer than before.

"That's something I'm afraid only you can figure out." He ran his fingers over her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Thank you." She said simply. He smiled a little and stood.

"I should let you get to your thoughts. You have a lot to ponder." He said and kissed the top of her head. He then quietly slipped out. Catherine sighed again and started cleaning up the mess she'd made.

"Bash. Your heart is in the right place, but she's never going to believe me." She said to herself as she reached for the box she'd dropped. It was cracked open and the lid was ajar, exposing a panel in the back. As she lifted it, something shiny fell out. Catherine reached for it. It was a few pieces of glass and some shiny stones all stuck together. Catherine memory flashed back to remember where it had come from.

_**"Catherine! Catherine!" A little seven year old Mary yelled. Tugging on Catherine's skirts, trying to gain her attention as she talked to some noblemen.**_

_**"Mary. What on earth could be so important that you'd interrupt my conversation with these gentleman. It'sveryrude." Catherine said turning around and excusing herself from her conversation.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait." She said.**_

_**"Wait for what dear?" She said.**_

_**"To give you this." She said**_ _**bringing a small sparkly thing out from around her back. "I made it myself. I do hope you like it."**_

_**"Oh, it's very lovely...You made this for me? What for? It's not my birthday?" Catherine said.**_

_**"Because you take care of me . You are so smart and kind. I hope to be as good a queen as you someday." Mary said. Catherine was taken aback. "Catherine. You're not mad at me for interrupting, are you?" **_

_**"No my dear. I'm not mad." She smiled at Mary. "This is the nicest gift I've ever received. Thank you." She said leaning down to her height. Mary smiled and hugged her.**_

Catherine's mind drifted back to the present.

"Oh, Mary. What have I done." She said to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine stood outside Mary's room, the guards weren't at their post at the moment and she stared at the door, not sure how she should approach the situation without getting thrown out before she even had a chance to speak. She sucked in a breath and decided to just play it by ear and hope for the best. She opened the it slowly and stood in the doorway. Mary was seated at the mirror, brushing her hair, when she noticed Catherine's reflection in the background.

"I'm not interested in hearing any more of your arguments and threats, so you might as well just go now." Mary said without even turning around.

"I'm not here to argue." Catherine said. "May I come in?"

"Since when do you ask? Usually you just barge in. What's stopping you now?" Mary said flatly. Catherine wasn't sure how to take that, so she took a step forward and closed the door but didn't venture further into the room.

"I just wanted to apologize..." Catherine began carefully.

"Apologize?" Mary turned around in her chair. "You actually changed your mind about the Duke?"

"Not about the Duke. That's something I stand by. I mean, I wanted to apologize about what I said. It was said in anger and I didn't mean it...I don't blame you for not trusting me. Too much has happened between us for you to do that, but you were wrong when you said I don't really try protect the ones I love. I would do anything to protect my family, and even though you would probably never believe me...that includes you." She said sincerely.

"You're right, I don't believe you. With all the things..." Mary started. Catherine put her hand up to signal her to stop speaking.

"How could you? I know. I've been thinking on that actually. Those things I did to you, most of them were necessary to prevent even worse things, but I know that doesn't make it feel any better. I would take it all back if I could, do it differently, but words can't change the past. I know." Catherine said.

"You're just trying to play to my sympathies, hoping I'll change my mind." Mary said turning back around.

"I figured you'd think that. Especially since I'm not the type to bring up the past. I don't see the point, seeing as it can't be changed. But on this matter, I'm hoping to change the future instead." Catherine said.

"If you're about to tell me Nostradamus had another vision, I don't want to know, from now on I'm letting my future stay unknown. Prophecies cause nothing but trouble." Mary said.

"No. This has nothing to do with Nostradamus, or the Duke, or Francis, or anything else. What I'm trying to say is...we...well...we used to be close, you and I, when you were young...and _now_...well I...I know I'm mostly responsible for that and I..." Mary cut her off.

"Stop. You've tried some awful forms of manipulation before, but this is low even for you." She said slamming the brush down on the desk. "Just leave. I've heard enough."

"I am sorry Mary, I really am. I hope you can see that one day. You should have this."Catherine said. She then pulled the little chunk of glass out of her pocket and placed it on the desk beside Mary. Mary stared down at it as Catherine began to walk away, her heart filling with sadness knowing she'd failed. Just as she reached the door, Mary spoke.

"You kept this...You held onto a meaningless piece of glass...all these years." She said picking it up and turning around as she stood. Catherine swallowed and turned to face her.

"It wasn't meaningless to me." She said simply and left.

That night, Catherine was sitting in her room staring blankly into the fireplace contemplating the days events, when Bash peeked in from the passageway.

"Should I run for cover, or have you run out of vases?" He said teasingly. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I'm not angry anymore. Actually, I'd almost prefer anger to the his feeling I have now." She said as Bash sat down next to her. "She isn't going to forgive me. I practically poured my heart out. It didn't effect her at all. I don't blame her, but I hadn't realized how far I'd gone until now. That I'd damaged her perception of me so badly that she doesn't just hate me, but she she's me as some heartless monster." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "The worst part is, I'm starting to think she's right."

"Stop that. You're far from being a monster, and you're most certainly not heartless." Bash said.

"You were right, Mary and I were close, but I ruined it...I'd almost forgotten how much I used to care for her. I suppose I had to pretend I hated her for so long, I started to believe it myself." She said.

"She'll come around. I'm sure of it." He said.

"I wish I could believe that. But you didn't see the look in her eyes. I'm afraid there isn't any hope. In the end, she'll be the one getting punished for it. That uncle of hers will destroy her, and all I was trying to do was protect her and Francis." She said.

"You can't blame yourself. You did everything you could. As far as the past goes, you did what thought was right, just because you made mistakes doesn't make you a bad person." He said as he started playing with her hair. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to push all the negativity out of her head. "You know it wasn't so long ago I thought the same things and now I couldn't possibly imagine ever feeling that way again. There is still hope." She looked up and stroked his cheek.

"Maybe that's just because you make me a better person." She said. He smiled, then learned in to kiss her.

"I did nothing. It's always been in there." He said as he started to play with her hair. She kissed him again, then nestled into his chest.

The next day, as Catherine made her way down the hall, on her way to the garden, she noticed Francis talking to the Duke. She saw him shake his hand and then the Duke walked outside. She made her way to the window and watched him ride away. Curious, she approached Francis.

"The Duke is leaving?" She asked.

"Yes. I decided to give him a different position. One that requires him to stay _outside_the castle." Francis said.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Well, it's not often you, Bash and Mary all agree on something. So I thought, considering that, I should take a second look at the situation." He said.

"Mary? I thought..." she began.

"Yes. So did I, but this morning she said she was wrong. She said she also felt something amiss with the Duke. So I thought maybe a compromise was in order." He told her. She smiled at him and he walked away, just as Mary was rounding the corner.

"Mary. Francis just told me about the Duke...What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Words can be made up, but not the this." She said pulling the small piece of glass from her pocket. She picked up Catherine's hand, placing it in her palm and closing her fingers around it. She held it there while she spoke. "I remember the day I arrived here. I was scared to death. Being left in a place I'd never been, with people I'd never met. I was shaking and you came, and you put your arms around me and you told me not to be afraid because you would always be there to protect me. For awhile I thought that woman was gone forever, but I saw a bit of her yesterday and I took a chance, hoping against all hope I wasn't making a grave mistake. Please don't make it one." Catherine squeezed her hand just a bit.

"I...thank you. Mary." She said. Mary nodded and walked away. Catherine opened her hand and examined the little trinket beneath her fingers. For the first time in a very long time she felt at peace.

She moved as fast as she could to get to the garden. When she arrived, she rushed to Bash, hugging him.

"You were right. I only had to tell her the truth. She did it. She had him sent away. I mean he is still working for Francis, but he's gone." She said a bit exited. Bash smiled and hugged her back. She pulled back just enough to look at him. "It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't...how did you know?"

"Because I see who you are, and I knew if you could just let Mary see what I see, there's no way she wouldn't forgive you." He said.

"Well, I don't know that she's forgiven me exactly, but it's a start. The most important thing is she trusts me now." Bash smiled again and kissed her. "Now if I could only get rid of our other unwanted guests. I swear if one more person shows up unannounced...what is it?" She said as she realized he was no longer paying attention.

"There. A carriage... is...is that my mother's carriage?" He said looking into the distance.

"Son-of-a...I had to open my big mouth." she said grimacing.

D**un dun duuuun...to be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

Catherine, at the mere mention of Diane, was already seething.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you should go inside before she sees us together. I'll try to get her to leave." He told her.

"I pray for your sake you're successful." She said just before hurrying off. Bash moved to the gate and waited for the carriage to stop. Diane emerged as the wheels creaked to a halt.

"Bash. Oh, my son. I'm so happy to see you." She said stepping toward him. Bash stepped backwards to avoid her embrace.

"What on earth are you doing here? Do you have some sort of a death wish? Catherine will..." Bash began.

"Catherine, is no longer Queen. I'm not afraid of her. I've only come to pay my respects to your father. I'm sure Francis would grant me that. I would have come sooner but, well, the plague." She said.

"Not afraid of Catherine? That, my dear mother is a mistake. Queen or not, she is a force to be reckoned with. Besides, after the stunt you pulled before leaving. I'm not sure I want you here either." He said.

"I was only trying..." she began.

"You were only trying to secure your place at court. You pretend you were doing it for me, but I never wanted it. You almost ruined everything for me by trying to get me on the throne." He then adjusted to a hushed tone. "Never mind your attempt to have my brothers killed. You may not give a damn, but they are my family and I care about them. They are father's children too, you have no right to even be here." Diane turned up her nose.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I truly was only looking out for you, but if you don't believe me, I'm sure there's no way I can change your mind. Regardless, I will speak to Francis and ask his permission to see your father's grave. Unless you're prepared to manhandle your own mother."She said. Bash eyed her a moment and then begrudgingly stepped aside to let her pass.

As Diane stormed toward the throne room, flanked by guards, Catherine stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Diane. You have some nerve showing your face around here. I thought I warned you never to come back." Catherine said as Bash appeared behind Diane's guards. Catherine wordlessly scolded Bash with her eyes for letting her in.

"As I have already explained to my very worried son, I am only here merely to pay my respects to our dearly departed Henry." She said.

"I don't care why you're here. Leave. Now. Otherwise, well, I'm not sure I'll be able to control my impulses much longer." Catherine threatened. Bash eyed her, as if pleading with to back down.

"I think we should let the king decide if I should leave or not, don't you?" Diane said pushing past her and continuing to the throne room.

"What do you think your doing? Do you think you can just waltz in here as if you own the place? Diane!" She said following after and grabbing her arm. "How dare you. You do realize Henry isn't here anymore to protect you from me." She finished as they reached the throne room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Francis said as they bursted into the room and he rose from the throne. "Lady Diane. Why do you return here?"

"Your Majesty, my apologies. I didn't mean to be so rude. I am here in hopes of paying my respects to your father. By your grace of course." She said curtseying.

"In light of the circumstances, I don't see why I should." He said.

"I realize how you must feel about me, but for your father's sake I hope you could overlook it for a short while." She said. Francis thought for a moment.

"You may stay. But only for two days. Then you shall go, and not return." He said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Majesty." She bowed her head.

"Guards, show her to her room." He ordered. They walked off and Catherine stepped forward.

"Francis, how could you let that woman back into our home?" She asked.

"Mother, I understand your unhappiness in this but she should be allowed to say her goodbyes. It's what father would want...I don't like it either but I have to be fair. It's only for two days." He said. She turned and took off in a huff. Eying Bash on her way out.

They met back in her room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her to go. If I pushed any further, it would have been suspicious." He said.

"It's not your fault your mother is a conniving whore." Catherine said.

"I am in understanding of your hatred for her, but could you at least try to curb your insults to those slightly less vulgar." He said.

"I'm sorry, your right, it's not fair to you. But who does she think she is barging in like that?" She said.

"I know it's an awful situation, but if we can just stick it out for two days, she'll be gone from your life for good." He assured her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I suppose we should stay clear of each other until then. With her poking her nose around, she's bound to notice something amiss." She said.

"I hate to admit your right, if only because I will miss your wonderful company." He said. She smiled and he bent down to kiss her. The kiss was long and deep.

"Trying to make it last?" She said as he pulled back.

"If only that were possible." he said and slipped back through the passages.

He entered his room again from the passageway entrance and closed the panel. As he came around the room divider, he bumped into his mother.

"Where did you just come from?" She said.

"Nowhere. I was just behind the divider." He said.

"But I was standing here for almost five minutes, I would have heard you, and why would you be behind..."

"Mother. Honestly. Could you ask any more questions? Where else would I have come from?" He was desperate to change the subject. "What is it you wanted?"

"I haven't seen you for months. I just wanted to be with you while I can. Is that to much to ask?...Tell me, how are things going with Kenna?" She asked.

"How is my forced, farce of a marriage? Well, ending hopefully. I've written the Vatican for an annulment." He said.

"An annulment? I know she was your father's mistress but..." She said.

"If that were my only problem, I could learn to live with it, but it's not. She's insufferable. She's selfish and greedy. I can't live with that for the rest of my life."

"But still, an annulment, it's embarrassing Bash." She said.

"More embarrassing than being forced to marry your own father's cast off? More embarrassing than grabbing for the throne and failing? More embarrassing than only being known as a bastard your whole life and then watching as your brother's illegitimate child gets recognized and tilted? More embarrassing than that Mother? I no longer give a damn what other people think." He said with a bite in his tone.

"Perhaps you should just come back to Paris with me. Wash your hands of all this. Start new." She said.

"No, I can't. I wont. I have a life here. Responsibilities. Francis needs me. I'm not going to run away just because things are difficult." Bash argued.

"You've always been so strong minded." She said lifting a hand to his cheek. "So brave."

Meanwhile, Catherine had cooled off a bit and had gone back to the throne room to speak with Francis again. Only when she got there he was gone and only Mary remained.

"Mary. Please. You must talk to Francis. Don't allow him to let her stay." She said.

"Catherine, I'm not going to fight with him over two days worth of time. You put up with her for years, I'm sure a few more hours wont kill you." She said.

"No, but it might kill her." She said pointedly. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Catherine. If you even think about doing harm to her..." she began.

"You'll what? What will be my punishment, Mary? You of all people should understand my reasons for wanting her gone." She said.

"And I do. But it's simply not worth making Francis angry with us over. I'm sure you can behave yourself for two days." She said.

"Behave myself? I'm not a child!" She said.

"Well you're certainly acting like one." Mary replied. Catherine, afraid she might lose her temper, held her tongue and stomped out of the throne room. For the he third time in just as many days, she wanted to kill something. She was so mad she didn't even know what to do with herself. She went back to her room and started pacing violently. A few moments later Mary entered behind her.

"Catherine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But you need to understand..." she began. Catherine took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No. It's alright. I shouldn't have been so persistent. It's just that woman. She just...you don't understand. She didn't just steal my husband, she tormented me. Made me to look a fool. Now she just strolls back into this castle like she has every right..." Catherine trailed off balling her hands into fists.

"I can only imagine what she put you through, but you must know its mad to start an argument over a couple of days. You have the chance to be the bigger person now. Show her that she doesn't bother you. Don't let her win." Mary said. Catherine nodded.

Later, at dinner, as Diane sat at the table, Catherine decided to take Mary's advice.

"Ah, Diane, I trust your settled in." She said.

"Yes, I am." She said confused and also a bit suspicious that Catherine was so personable.

"Ah, good. Then you shall have plenty of time to get out to the tombs to see Henry in the morning." She said taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, I suppose I will." She replied, still confused and starting to think Catherine was up to something. Mary tried to suppress a laugh. Bash noticed Mary's reaction and realized what was going on. He smiled a little, but then shoved a bite of food in his mouth to keep anyone from noticing.

The night went on just like that. Catherine was nothing but pleasant. With each bit of conversation, she was cursing Diane in her head. Holding back scowls and cutting herself short of nasty remarks. It was almost more rewarding than tearing her apart. Seeing the confusion, and almost a bit a fright on Diane's face, tickled Catherine with devilish delight. Maybe sticking it out for a short time wouldn't be so bad after all.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning breakfast went very similar to dinner the previous night. Diane was becoming very suspicious due to Catherine's behavior. She decided to have her guard follow Catherine around to see what she was up to. Catherine went about her daily routine completely unaware of the guard trailing her.

Midway through the day, Catherine was walking down a corridor when a familiar arm reached out and yanked her out of the hall. It was Bash pulling her into his room.

"Bash! What on earth? I thought we discussed your not randomly kidnapping me." She scolded.

"I'm sorry. And I know we said we shouldn't be alone until my mother leaves, but I just had to show you something. It came this morning." He said. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it and began reading it.

"It's your annulment." She said.

"It's official. I'm free." He said smiling. She smiled back and he hugged her. "I feel this tremendous weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I have to admit, I had been feeling a bit guilty, us being together while I was still wed. But now, I needn't feel guilt anymore, and I am yours fully and completely." He finished while stroking her cheek. She returned the gesture and they leaned in to kiss. It was only intended to be just that, but the heat between them began to grow as they deepened the kiss. Almost subconsciously, they began moving toward the bed. They fell onto it, hands roaming each others bodies.

Meanwhile, Diane was standing at Henry's tomb, when her guard barged in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady, but there's something you should know." He said.

Back in Bash's room, he and Catherine were getting hot and heavy. He kissed her collarbone as his hand found its way to her breast. Catherine let slip a low moan and grabbed a fistful of Bash's hair. This in turn only made his kisses more feverish. He pulled her leg up to his hip and slid his hand up her leg under her skirts to her core. He ran his thumb across first and then let his fingers enter her. Catherine reached for his belt, and just as it came undone, Bash's door flew open. Bash clamored to close his pants back up and Catherine began yanking her dress down.

"Bash! Can you please explain why...!" She stopped, her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Bash. I didn't realize..." she then noticed just whom Bash had been on top of. Her eyes glazed over and she swallowed hard. "Wha...what in God's name...you can't be...what are you..." she started to breath difficultly and turned to walk out.

"Mother, wait. You can't..." Bash started to speak as he grabbed her arm to stop her, but mid sentence he let go of his belt and his pants opened back up, revealing himself. He let go of her arm to pull them closed again. Diane made a disgusted face and looked away.

"Just when I thought this was awkward." He said sarcastically as he buckled his belt. "I know this looks bad, but I can't let you leave until you promise you won't tell anyone." He whispered closing the door. Catherine had composed herself and was standing now.

"Pro...promise. I find you...indisposed...with her. And your demanding promises from me? Is this some sort of sick joke?" She said turning to Catherine. "And you, I suppose this is your revenge on me then?"

"I assure you Diane. This is neither joke nor revenge, although I'll admit, it is a nice bonus." Catherine hissed.

"I don't know what makes you think I'd help cover up this monstrosity, but I'm going to tell Francis at once." Diane said glaring at her.

"No, you wont." Catherine said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"And why wouldn't I?" She demanded.

"Because, by telling Francis you aim to hurt me, but if he were to get angry, whom do you think he will take the brunt of his anger out on? Me? Or Bash?. If you care about your son in the slightest, you wont say a word. If you do, then we'll be sure to know exactly what kind of person you really are." She warned. Diane looked back at Bash.

"So I'm just supposed to keep your sick, taudry affair a secret for you? She was your father's wife for god sakes." She started to raise her voice.

"I know how it looks, and we had our reservations at the beginning as well, but mother, I'm going to be honest with you..." he put an arm around Catherine "I love her. We are happy, and I've decided that's all that matters."

"Lo...love her. How could you possibly love that witch?" She could barely get the words out.

"Witch? You..." Catherine started to step forward but Bash held her back.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way. You have no right." He said.

"Bash." She began.

"No Mother, no more excuses, no more lies, no more trying to gloss over what you did. You stole her life and she didn't deserve any of it. She's not the bad one here, you are. Now your my mother and I love you, but I will not sit back and watch you try to ruin the rest of her life as well. You won't say anything to Francis and you aren't going to wait until morning to leave. Your going to leave now, and if you even think about coming back or interfering in our life ever again you will not only lose me but I will make sure you pay for it dearly." He said. Diane was taken aback and oddly so was Catherine, for different reasons of course.

"You can't be serious. You...your just doing this because you feel sorry for her. You feel some ridiculous obligation to right what you think are your father's wrongs." She said.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I am with her because she is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I have never been happier than when I'm with her." He said. Catherine squeezed his hand.

"I won't put you in danger by telling anyone, but I can't let you continue this madness...Bash..." Diane pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do to make me walk away from her." He said. "Go. Now. Before I have to throw you out."

"I...you..." she looked back and fourth between them and then landed her gaze back on Bash. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. But if you do...it won't be within these walls." He said. She looked at them both once more, but couldn't find any more words to fight back with. She turned on her heels and stormed out. Catherine looked up at Bash's now troubled face and cupped his cheek.

"Bash, I'm so sorry you had to..." she began.

"No. No. Never be sorry. It had to be done. Someone needed to put her in her place." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I think you're the one whose amazing. All the things you have given up...for me." She said.

"Your worth every second of it." He said and kissed her.

"I should go before we end up caught a second time." She said. "I'll see you later I'm assuming?"

"Where else would I be?" He said. She squeezed his hand one more time before checking the hall and then leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

Things had been going smoothly, for the most part, since Diane left. Lord Narcisse had gone back home for awhile to tend to his property, Claude was behaving herself, or at least she was keeping her affairs to herself, which was as much as could possibly be asked of her.

Bash was in a meeting with Francis discussing some unrest in a neighboring town that Condé had just brought to his attention. Apparently, there was some real trouble there that needed to be dealt with right away. As they were speaking, Catherine entered the room.

"Ah, Louis, so good to see you again. What brings you?" She said.

"I'm afraid nothing good your grace. There seems to be trouble in the next town over." He said.

"It seems you only visit us when there's bad news." She pouted at him a bit.

"My apologies, I'll be sure to make my next visit a social one." He nodded his head toward her.

"We will have to send help out immediately." Francis said. "Bash. Do you think you'll have enough men to take care of the problem?" Catherine's eyes shot in Bash's direction.

"Yes. I believe so." He said trying to avoid Catherine's gaze, knowing exactly what she'd be thinking.

"Alright then, unless there are other concerns, you shall lead them out tomorrow morning." He said. He folded up a piece of paper he had in his hand and he and Condé left the room. Catherine waited until they were out if sight and then turned to Bash.

"What does he mean, you will lead them out? Your leaving?" She said in a hushed tone.

"I have to. It is my job. You know that." He said.

"Well, how long will you be gone?" She asked.

"I don't know. As long as it takes I suppose." Bash said.

"You don't know? Just how bad is this unrest?" She began to worry. He simply gave her a glance that said it was bad. "I see." She looked down at her feet.

"Catherine I..." he began.

"No. I...I understand. I should go." She said turning to leave. He started to say something but she just kept walking. She went back to her room. She sat at her desk and put her head in her hands. She was upset, more than she should be. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought. She'd not felt herself for the last few days and this had just made it all the more worse. She mentally cursed herself for being so emotional. It's not as though he wouldn't be back. She felt as though she was becoming far too codependent, or was she. She wasn't really sure. Her emotions were a mess.

After a few moments, Mary entered.

"Catherine, I was wondering if you could...are you alright?" She said noticing her troubled expression.

"Fine. I'm fine. What is it you needed my dear?" She said trying to compose herself.

"I...um was just going to... are you sure you're alright? You look upset about something." She said.

"Nonsense. What is it." She said. Mary was sure she wasn't OK, but didn't push any further.

"I was hoping you might have a word with Claude, she's been flirting with Lord Castleroy and it's starting to upset Greer, but if this is a bad time..." she said.

"No. No. It's fine. I'll speak with her. Though it probably won't do much good." She said.

"I appreciate it." She started to go but then turned. "Catherine if there is something the matter...I mean if you want to talk about it."

"Thank you." She said. Mary nodded and left.

Catherine did as Mary requested and talked to Claude. Claude had agreed to leave Castlroy alone but Catherine was unconvinced.

That night, they were having a small gathering to see off the men who would be leaving the next day. Claude, in fact, had gone against her word and continued her flirting with Castleroy. Catherine went over and discretely pulled her aside to scold her.

"You promised you'd stay away from him." She whispered angrily into her ear as she held on her arm.

"Oh Mother, you think that was flirting...you poor thing." Claude mused.

"Claude, I swear, one of these days I'm going to do something I regret..." she started getting mad but then she trailed off because she was suddenly a bit dizzy. "I...I'm not going to make a scene now...I'll deal with you later." She said trying to cover. She decided it was time to retire to her room. She put her hand to her head and left the gathering. Bash noticed her quick departure, but waited awhile before following after.

Bash entered Catherine's room, a bit worried.

"Catherine, are you alright? I saw you leave and..." he began.

"I'm fine. It's just that girl gets me so...uhh sometimes she's just too much for me to deal with. I just wasn't in the mood for her antics. Not tonight." She said.

"You're sure? You looked as though you weren't feeling well." He said.

"I never feel well when Claude is around." She scoffed. Bash smiled.

"Perhaps I can ease your frustration." He said brushing a bit of hair aside and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, what frustration?" She said tilting her head to give him better grinned into her neck and then continued. Then he kissed a trail to her mouth. Lips still attached, Bash walked backward toward the bed and let himself fall back on it, taking Catherine with him. When they landed, they stopped kissing for just a moment and laughed before capturing each other's lips again. Catherine slid her hand under Bash's shirt and ran it over his chest. She pulled back and placed a few kisses across it as well and then pushed herself up onto her knees. Bash slid his hands up jer legs until they stopped on her hips, as she began loosening the strings on her dress. As soon as they were undone, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her back down to him and then flipped their position. He then pulled off his shirt and crashed back down on her lips. She ran both her hands through his hair and then held him still as she pulled back to look in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go." She said, caressing the sides of his face.

"I wish I didn't have to, believe me. I would stay here in your arms forever if I could." He told her.

"Promise me you'll come back to me." She said.

"I will always come back to you." He said pressing his forehead to hers. She brought her lips back up to meet his.

They continued to make love slowly, trying to burn it into their memories, hoping to make it last for what could be weeks or even months. Every touch, every kiss had to count.

The next morning, Catherine was in her room, trying to keep away from Bash, afraid she might get upset in front of someone. Her servant entered with a tray of food for breakfast and brought it to her as she sat at her desk. Catherine took a few bites and tossed it back on the tray.

"Oh, this is dreadful. Take it back. It's disgusting." she snapped at the servant. The servant picked up the tray.

"I...I'm sorry your grace. It looked fine when the cook gave it to me. Can I bring you something else?" she said.

"No. Forget it. I've lost my appetite. Just take it away and leave me be for a bit." she said.

"Yes your grace. " she bowed her head and ducked out of the room. After the servant was gone, she got up and made her way over to the window where she could see the horses being readied and the men gathering their things. She could just barely make out Bash in the distance. She watched them for a few moments. The thought of him leaving made her sick. Actually, she really did feel sick all of the sudden. She made a dash to her chamber pot and promptly vomited into it. She wiped her face and sat down on the floor next to it.

"I knew there was something wrong with that food." she said to herself. But she hadn't eaten enough of it to make her that sick and she hadn't felt good before the food. She thought it was just because she was so upset about Bash leaving...abnormally upset. She thought back to her dizzy spell the night before...

"I can't be..." she placed a hand on her queasy stomach and thought back to the last couple of days. How could she have been so blind. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed sooner. "Oh God." she said as she clasped her other hand over her mouth. "Bash." she pulled herself together and made her way to the gates as fast as her legs could carry her. She prayed she'd get to Bash before he left. She flew down the halls without a care as to who saw her. She finally made it to the gates just as they were closing and she could only barely still see faint outlines the horses. Just far enough that she could never catch them. She put her hands on the gate and wrapped her fingers around the bars as she watched until they disappeared into the distance. What was she supposed to do now? Hold this secret all alone for God knows how long, knowing he's out there and he has no idea. No idea that he's going to be a father.

**_OK so I thought I'd make this a bit interactive. _**

**_Basherine baby vote:_**

**_Boy_**

**_Girl_**

**_Girl/Boy_**

**_Girl/Girl_**

**_Boy/Boy_**

**_No Baby_**

_**Vote by PM please.**_


	23. Chapter 23

It had been just hours since Bash had left and Catherine was pacing her room, just short of in a panic. She didn't know what to do. None of her options were good ones and she hated having to try and make a decision without Bash. Whatever she decided to do would change everything forever. Every way she could imagine it, it came with terrible consequences. How could she do that to him? Maybe she wouldn't have to. Maybe she would get lucky and he would come home quickly. 'I should at least give it a chance.' She thought. Yes, that was it, she would give him some time. If there was any chance to include him in this decision, she had to try. She would simply have to wait as long as she could. How she was supposed to do that though, she hadn't the foggiest. It was hard enough keeping things a secret before, but this was bound to be impossible.

Almost two weeks later, it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her secret. She was much more sick than she had ever been. With all her children, she'd never felt quite this bad before. She had been excusing herself from almost every meeting, every gathering and most meals. It was becoming a feat of magic just to come up with excuses. Sometimes she couldn't think of any and would just sneak away. That night however, they would be having a small party for some visiting dignitaries and she was determined to stick it out. She just couldn't be seen leaving yet another event.

As her servants were dressing her one of them started to lace up her corset.

"Could we maybe try to go without the corset tonight. I'm simply not in the mood to be suffocated." She said. The servant looked confused but nodded and removed the corset. She would have to start dressing herself to avoid having to make excuses for her lack of corset as well. She finished dressing and made her way to the gathering.

The party was a fairly lively one and Catherine hoped the people would be too distracted to bother her. She couldn't be burdened by trite conversation. She had to use all of her energy on keeping herself on her feet.

The party was in full stride when Catherine started feeling queasy again. She reached for some bread off the refreshment table, hoping it would settle her stomach. After a few minutes, she still felt sick and was beginning to get a bit dizzy again. She held out as long as she could but the sick feeling finally became too much for her. She decided it was time to get out as fast as she could. As she was making her way out of the ball room she walked right into Mary.

"Catherine, I was looking for you..." Mary said.

"I'm sorry, I can't... not now Mary." She said pushing past her. She flew down the hall, trying to get back to her room before she made a mess out of the he hallway. She burst into he chambers, selling the door behind her just barely in time. She was so busy throwing up she didn't notice Mary had followed her.

"Catherine, are you alright?" She said going to her and placing her hand on her back. "I should get the physician." She added as she began to leave again.

"No!" Catherine snapped and grabbed Mary's wrist. "No... don't. I don't need a physician. I'm fine." She said more calmly.

"Catherine, you're clearly not fine. And now that I think about it you've been slinking off at dinner all week. You need a doctor at once." Mary said.

"Mary please, don't. I beg of you." She said still gripping her wrist.

"Why would you risk your health? How long have you been hiding being ill?" Mary asked trying to help her up.

"Not long. I'm really fine Mary. It's nothing to worry about." She said.

"How can you say that your white as a ghost? Even if you think you're fine, why not err on the side of caution?" Mary argued trying to leave again. Catherine pulled her back once more.

"Because!...Because I'm not sick." She blurted out.

"What do you mean you're not sick? I just saw you..." off of Catherine's expression it suddenly hit Mary. "Oh...Oh God...you're... not...are you?" Catherine looked down, defeated. Mary, shocked, placed a hand over her mouth.

"How...I mean who did you...?" Mary asked.

"Please, Mary, you can't breath a word of this to anyone, not a physician, not even Francis. Especially not Francis." Catherine tried to shift away from the question.

"What are you talking about? Why would you try to keep this a secret? It's not as if you can hide it forever." She said.

"I know that, but I can't just yet. I need more time. You don't understand." Catherine was struggling to get the words out.

"Understand what? What difference does a few days or weeks matter? Your condition isn't going to change. Believe me hiding a pregnancy never turns out well." She said thinking about Lola.

"I need time to figure out what I'm going to do about this. Please." She said.

"What do you mean, what you're going to do? You're not thinking of getting rid of the baby are you?" Mary asked worried.

"No. Yes...I don't know. It's complicated." She said.

"What could be so complicated? Why would you even...is it the father? Is he urging you not to have it?" She asked.

"No. He doesn't know yet. No one does." She breathed out.

"Well then why...that's it isn't it? The father. You don't want anyone to know who it is, do you?" She guessed. "Who could it possibly be that would be worth all this for you to keep it a secret?" Catherine just looked away. "Catherine, you can tell me."

"No, Mary, I can't. I just can't. Please understand." She said, almost shaking. "I just need more time." Mary, seeing a desperation in Catherine she'd never seen before, decided not to push her any more, at least for the time being.

"Alright, I won't say anything just yet. But you must promise you'll tell me before you do anything rash." She said. Catherine nodded.

"I'll promise if you do." She said.

"I promise. We can talk about it more in the morning. You need some rest now that you've upset yourself." Mary said. She helped her up then put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure the situation isn't half as bad as whatever you've been thinking of in your head. It'll be alright."

"You say that now, but if you knew..." she drifted off.

"I could know if you wanted." She said. Catherine was silent. "If you need anything at all..."

"Thank you." She said. Then Mary left quietly. Catherine sank onto the bed and put her head in her hands. The situation just became a whole lot more complicated.

**_Note: The vote from the last chapter will remain open until I start writing the chapter._**


	24. Chapter 24

First thing in the morning, just after breakfast, Mary made her way back to Catherine's chambers. Catherine was seated on the bench. She entered, dismissing the servants.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Not my best, but better than last night...so have you come to pressure me for an answer I won't give you?" Catherine said.

"I won't pressure you for anything yet. You asked for some time, you'll get it. It's you I'm worried about at the moment. How far along are you?" Mary said.

"I've known, for sure, for about two weeks, but I suspect I was in denial for some time before that. Four, maybe five weeks I'd guess." She confessed.

"You'd guess? I take that to mean this wasn't a one time affair." Mary ventured.

"What happened to not pressuring me?" She said.

"I didn't ask who he was." She shifted in her seat a bit.

"No. It wasn't. And no more questions about him. You won't be prodding me with inquiries so you can try and piece it together yourself." Catherine said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to...You want time, how much time? What are you waiting on to happen?"she asked.

"I told you, I simply need a chance to decide what to do. There's many things I have to weigh on before telling anyone, that's _if_I tell anyone." Catherine explained.

"Catherine, you can't hide..." she began.

"I can. And I will if it turns out to be what's best for me and my child." She interjected.

"I suppose that means you'll be keeping it?" She said.

"I regretted even thinking otherwise the second I thought it. I couldn't... no matter what happens, this baby comes first. That much I know." She said.

"I'm glad you decided against it. You would've never forgiven yourself." Mary said.

As the days passed, Catherine continued to be abnormally sick. Although she helped make excuses for her absences, Mary kept pressuring her to see a physician, or at the very least a midwife, but she refused. So she took care of her as best she could herself. Catherine couldn't stand it. Mary was driving her mad with all her worrying. She knew she meant well, but she felt she would scream if she asked how she was feeling one more time.

Francis and Mary were just finishing up hearing the people's grievances for the day. As the people cleared out, Francis looked over at Catherine, who stood just to the side of his throne.

"Mother, is everything alright with you? You've not been acting yourself lately." He said. Mary eyed Catherine worriedly.

"Of course everything is fine. I haven't the faintest idea what you mean." She replied.

"I know something is wrong. Charles asked me what was the matter with you just this morning. If even a child has noticed, it must be something to notice." He explained.

"Well, I suppose I haven't been in the best of spirits lately, but I assure you, everything is well. Although, I do appreciate your concern." She said placing her hand on his.

"If there was something the matter, you would tell me?" He asked.

"Of course I would." She assured. She loathed lying to him. He kissed her cheek and left the room, satisfied with her answer. Once the room was empty, Mary stood and stepped closer to Catherine.

"Well, he's sure to be keeping an eye on you after this. What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Nothing different. I'll just have to put on a better face is all." She replied.

"But Catherine, that's not going to help when you randomly take off to be sick. We are running out of excuses."Mary argued.

"You let the excuses be my worry. All you have to do is keep quiet and it will be fine." She said and walked away.

A few days later, Mary went to check on Catherine. The state she found her in was not good. She was white as a ghost again, and this time she seemed to have a slight fever as well.

"Catherine, this is getting ridiculous. You can't keep going on like this." Mary said placing a cold towel on her forehead. As she leaned back on the couch.

"Mary, how many times are we going to have this conversation?" She said.

"As many times as it takes for you to come to your senses." She said.

"I've told you, physicians are just as bad as anyone else when it comes to gossip. How do you think everyone found out about Lord Philip's little problem? His doctor blabbed it all over court. I can't take any chances." She said.

"But Catherine..." she pressed.

"Enough, Mary please." She said exasperated. Mary sighed.

"So your just going to continue on suffering?" She asked.

"Oh, it's not that bad." She said.

"Isn't it?" She prodded. Catherine didn't answer, only rolled her eyes, groaned, and leaned back further into the couch. Mary dipped the cloth in more water to cool it off and placed it back on her forehead. After a moment, Mary spoke again. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Catherine was taken off guard.

"The father. Do you love him?" She clarified.

"I said, no questions about him." She said.

"I'm not prodding for clues. A simple yes or no would suffice." She said. Catherine thought on weather or not she should answer her.

"Yes. I do. Very much actually." She said after a moment.

"It's too bad all this hiding has to get in the way of that." She said.

"I know what you are trying to do. And stop it." She warned.

"I just want this ridiculousness to end. You'd be safer and happier if you could just stop being do stubborn." she said.

"I know. But I don't have many options at the moment." she closed her eyes. "I need to rest some now, alright?"

A few more days later, Mary bursted into Catherine's room.

"Alright, get dressed. I'm taking you to a physician." She stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you I'm not taking any chances." She argued.

"That's why we are going into the village instead, dressed down and without our crowns. That way no one will know who you are. I've already told Francis we are going riding for a few hours." She said.

"And you say I'm stubborn." She said.

"Well, I learned from the best." She told her. Catherine couldn't help the corners of lips start to curl into a smile.

"Alright, I suppose you've won this battle, but don't think that makes you any closer to winning the war." She said as she began to lay out her clothes. Mary smiled a bit, very pleased with herself.

Later, in the village, as Catherine was being examined, Mary was pacing back and fourth outside, as Catherine had made her leave due to said pacing driving her mad. The doctor came out to speak to Mary.

"Is she alright?" Mary asked.

"Well, I don't see any outwardly obvious problem, but going by her ailments and her age, she is at a risk. It could subside on it's own, but if she continues on the way she is too long, it could be very dangerous." He said.

"What can we do?" She asked.

"Just what you've been doing. Make sure she rests and eats right and maybe praying a little wouldn't hurt." He said.

"Isn't there something else? Some treatment? Something to stop her from getting worse?" She said.

"I'm afraid not." He turned and went back inside just as Catherine emerged from the building. She exchanged a look with Mary.

"I suppose this means you'll be irritating me even further." She said as she put her riding cape back on and walked past Mary toward their horses.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" She said hurrying after her.

"Of course I am! But working myself up over it isn't going to do any good. Besides, it could be nothing." She said.

"It could also not be nothing." Mary said. Catherine said nothing and mounted her horse. Mary followed suit.

As Catherine reentered her chambers in a huff, Mary bursted in after her.

"Mary please, we've been arguing about this all the way home. Are you quite done?" She asked in an aggravated tone.

"Not even remotely. This has gone too far. You need more care than I can give you. I can't be at your side all day." She argued.

"Than don't be. Just trust that I know what I'm doing." She answered.

"Someone has to be. You could get sick suddenly, and what happens if I'm not around?" She asked. "We need to tell someone."

"Mary..."

"Who is the father?" She demanded.

"You said you wouldn't..."

"I said I wouldn't ask for the time being, but now you need to tell me. At least then, maybe he can help." She said. "Who is he?" Catherine started shaking her head.

"No. No. I can't." She turned around facing out the window and putting her hands on the window sill.

"You keep telling me to trust you. Trust that your doing the right thing. But how can I do that if you don't trust me. Tell me...I swear to you on all that is good and holy I won't tell a soul, no matter who it is." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I...I do trust you. I just can't...If I say it, it's all over. Once the words leave my lips, it's all a matter of time before it all blows up in my face." She said without turning around.

"No matter if you tell me or not, eventually it will come out, regardless. So why fight it so hard. The father deserves to know and you need him to know. I can't understand why you haven't at least told him." She said.

"It wouldn't come out...because you'd never believe...Besides, I can't tell him...he's not...he's not here." She struggled the words out.

"So he's not in the castle, we can just send word..."

"I can't do that either. I couldn't be sure he'd get it and I want to tell him in person." She interrupted.

"Well, then we co...wait what do you mean you couldn't be sure he'd get it?" She asked. Catherine flinched.

"He's not necessarily able to be tracked down at the moment." Suddenly the bits of information started to connect themselves in Mary's head.

"Is he one of the men who went to deal with the unrest? A soldier or a guard? He's a commoner. Is that what your so ashamed of?"

"He's no guard or soldier. If it were that simple, I would've told you by now."

"Dear lord, tell me it's not Leith. Greer would be..."

"Oh, honestly. Of course not." Catherine said turning around to face her. What a preposterous thought.

"But he's the only one who went who isn't a guard or a soldier...except for..." Catherine placed both her hands over her stomach, swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Bash." Mary placed a hand on her chest. Catherine opened her eyes but continued to look away. "Catherine...is Bash the father of your child?" One of her hands moved from her stomach to her mouth as a single tear fell from her eye. She blinked it away, but more started to come. She could only manage to choke out one word.

"Yes."


	25. Chapter 25

Mary froze, not quite sure how to feel about her admission as Catherine started crying harder.

"Well, go ahead. Say it. Say whatever you're thinking. Tell me it's wrong. Tell me it's disgusting. Tell me..." she babbled through the tears.

"I...I wasn't thinking that. I wasn't thinking anything. I...think I need a moment to... process this." She said.

"Of course you're thinking it. How could you not think it. I've thought it myself enough times. I even tried to walk away once. But I couldn't." The tears slowed but didn't stop.

"I just don't...how...when?" She was still working through it.

"It started the night of the celebration for my grandson...my grandson...who will be older than my child." She mused.

"Five months..." Mary noted.

"Now I'm sure you'll go running off to tell on me. What will people think of me? They hated me enough before. I'm sure it's ruined my chances of you forgiving me, and I don't even want to think what Francis will do...God, I don't want to lose him, or worse. What if he makes Bash leave? I'll be alone." She was clearly terrified. She was shaking.

**_The little queen was shaking as her mother stepped into her carriage and rode off. It would be years before she saw her again and she was all alone. Then the older queen stooped down to her height, placing her hands on her shoulders._**

**_"Don't be afraid. You're not alone... I will always be here to protect you." She assured her, pulling her into an embrace._**

Mary moved toward Catherine, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid. You're not alone...I'll always be here to protect you." She said mirroring the words Catherine gave her so many years ago.

At that moment, remembering those words, Catherine realized Mary _had _forgiven her after all. She didn't know what to say. So she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She embraced Mary, letting all their past mistrust fall away, finally. After a moment she spoke again.

"But how can you just be okay with this?" She asked as she pulled back to look at her.

"Because I've seen the change in you these last few months. Because I've seen that lovely soul I used to know return. He brings out the best in you. How could that possibly be bad?"

Some days later, Mary bursted into Catherine's room. Catherine was standing in front of the mirror, trying to adjust her dress.

"Francis just received a message from Bash's company. They're coming home. They'll be here tomorrow." She said excitedly. Catherine looked worried.

"I suppose it's good timing." Mary looked confused as Catherine turned, removing her hands from her side, revealing a tear in seam of her dress. "None of my dresses fit... I tried to squeeze into this one...but...well." Mary put her hand on her shoulder. "It won't be long now." Catherine added turning back to continue to examine the tear in her dress.

The next day, the horn sounded, alerting the castle to the men's return. Catherine and Mary were standing in the main hall at the time and ran to the ledge to look out and see them. As they looked out they spotted Leith at the front leading an extra horse by the reigns.

"That's Bash's horse." Mary noted.

"Why isn't he on his horse?" She panicked and grabbed Mary's arm. "My god, what's happened to him?" She whispered. Mary put her hand on Catherine's and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Go back to your room so no one sees you panicking. I'll find out what's going on." Catherine shot her a worried glance. "Go. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She added as she started walking away. Her hand went to her stomach and she took off toward her room.

Catherine was pacing her room nervously, when Mary finally entered. Catherine rushed to her, grabbing her hands.

"What's happened? Is Bash alright? Is he...?" She couldn't bear to finish the thought.

"He's alive, but he is badly wounded. They're taking him to the infirmary as we speak." Mary told her. Catherine felt as though she couldn't breath.

"How bad is he?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, as I didn't actually see him myself, but from what Leith told me, it doesn't sound good." She was explained. Catherine's heart began to race.

"I need to go to him. I have to..." she said attempting to push past Mary.

"Catherine stop. This is not how you want your secret to come out. Besides, he's in the middle of being taken care of." She took her hands and guided her to sit on the couch. "Listen to me, I'll find a way to get you to see him, I promise, but you'll need to wait until they're done patching him up...it will be alright"

After a few hours, Mary returned to Catherine's chambers to find her nervously wringing her hands.

"Come on. We need to go now if you want to see him. We don't have much time." She said holding the door open. Catherine rushed out the door.

"How did he look? Is it as bad as we thought?" She asked as they rushed toward the infirmary.

"I don't know. I didn't really get a chance to assess the situation." She said as she continually checked her peripheral to make sure no one saw where they were going.

They arrived at the their destination and Mary held the door open.

"I'll wait out here to make sure you're not caught. I know it'll be difficult, but make it as quick as possible." She told her. Catherine nodded and made her way inside. She looked down at him. His eyes were closed. She gazed over his body, as her eyes landed on the wound in his chest. She paused momentarily disturbed by the sight in front of her. Bash's eyes began to flicker open and her breath caught in her chest as she moved to kneel next to him. As he sensed her presence his head turned toward her.

"Catherine. Have I died and gone to heaven?" He said quietly. She took his hand in hers.

"Don't you dare say a thing like that, not even joking." She started stroking his hair.

"What are you doing here? You could get caught." He said squeezing her hand.

"I know it's a bit of a risk, but I had to talk to you about something very important." She said.

"What is it?" He asked at the worried look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak just as Mary opened the door yanked her into the hallway and behind a corner as Francis passed by, just barely missing them. They looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to tell him." She said.

"It's alright, you tried. At least I got to see him." She said.

Later, as she was preparing for bed, she heard a familiar crack in the wall. Bash stumbled in. She rushed to him.

"Bash, what care you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed." She said attempting to brace him a bit.

"You said you had something very important to talk about. You seemed worried. I didn't know how long it would be until I saw you again, so..." he stopped as she is ushered him to the bed.

"Sit, please. Oh, you fool. Your going to tear your wound open, what were you thinking?" She stood in front of him, checking his wound. He grabbed her hands with one hand and put the other on her waist.

"It's alright, it's not as bad as it looks. They've been severely overreacting." He promised. He kissed the hand he held.

"I've missed you so much." She said smoothing his hair back on the sides.

"I thought about you every second." He kissed her and then she hugged him tight.

"Oh, god, don't you ever do that to me again." She pulled back and peppered kisses all over him. Then she pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm here. It's OK." He said stroking her cheek. She breathed a sigh and then smiled."Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"she pulled away just a bit and took his hands.

"Do you remember when we were apart before..."

"Remember? Those were the worst weeks of my life." He interrupted.

"But do you remember what I said. Why I told you I couldn't be with you." She said.

"You told me you wanted me to be happy and that I couldn't be happy because I could never have a life or a family with you..." he started to look worried.

"Then I told how much I wished I could give you those things..."

"Catherine, if you're trying to leave me again..."

"No. I'm not." She said taking his hand again.

"Then what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that, maybe I should have been more specific when I wished it." He looked at her quizzically. She looked in his eyes and placed his hand on her stomach and held it there.

"Are you..."

"I'm pregnant. I tried to tell you the day you left, but I was too late..."

"Oh, Catherine." He pulled her face toward him gently and kissed her like he needed to in order to breath. He pulled back, emotions filling his eyes. He put his hand on her cheek. "You are beautiful." He said. Then he took her hands and held them tight as he pulled her closer and kissed her stomach. She ran a hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her.

"There's so much we need to talk about, but for now I'm glad you aren't upset about it." She said.

"Upset? God, this...this is...amazing. I'm so sorry you had to hold this secret alone, all this time." She continued to stroke his hair.

"Well, not...entirely alone...Mary knows. She's the one who pulled me into the hall earlier. She promised she wouldn't tell until we are ready."

"She...knows...and she's OK with it?" He said.

"It's a very long story. I can explain it all some other time. You need to get back to the infirmary before someone comes to check on you and your not there." She warned.

"How can I possibly leave now? This...this is..."

"I know. But you really shouldn't be up anyway." He held her hand to his cheek and then kissed her stomach again. He stood slowly. She looked up for into his eyes. "I love you so much."

"And I love you...both of you." He assured. He kissed her again.

"Go on now, before I do something stupid and make you stay." She said. He smiled and turned toward the passageway. "Be careful!" She pleaded.

"Always." He said letting her hand slowly from his and disappeared behind the wall.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Mary found Catherine in the hall and pulled her aside.

"I think I can get you back in to see Bash again, but as before you'll have to be quick about it." She said, entering the room.

"It's alright. I saw him. The damn fool decided to drag himself in here last night." She said with an irritated tone, but also trying to suppress a small smile at the thought.

"So you told him?" She asked.

"We didn't get a chance to say much. All he knows is that I'm pregnant and you're aware of the situation." she said.

"So you conveniently left out the part about you being sick."

"Not for the reason you think. I'm not trying to hide it from him. I just thought I should wait until he was healed. I didn't want to upset him in that condition. He looked awful as it was." She explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. How'd he take the news?"

"He was...he was happy. As happy as if we'd planned it. As if we were just any normal couple starting a life together." She said with her expression playing between blissfully pleased and scared to death.

The next few days were hell for both Bash and Catherine. Francis made sure Bash was looked after day and night, making it nearly impossible for Bash to see Catherine. They were able to communicate a small bit through Mary, but she was running out of reasons to be checking in on him.

Finally, Bash couldn't take it anymore and insisted Francis let him leave the infirmary. Francis didn't like the idea, but acquiesced knowing if didn't let him go he'd try to sneak out anyway. His first thought was to run straight to Catherine, but then he had another idea...

Meanwhile, Catherine was busy with the seamstress, getting some new dresses made. She thought it would be better than having the old ones tailored. That way she wouldn't have to try to explain why none of them fit all of the sudden. Just as she was finishing up Mary entered.

"Thank you Priscilla. That'll be all." She said waiving her off.

"I should have them done by the end of the week Majesty." She bowed her head as she left. Mary waited until the seamstress was out of the room before speaking.

"I was thinking, you've been couped up inside for weeks, perhaps you should get a little fresh air. What do you say you come take a walk with me. A slow leisurely walk of course. No trying to over do it." Mary suggested.

"I'm not much in the mood for walks Mary. I'm not much in the mood for anything. All this waiting for Bash to be allowed out of bed, has my stomach all twisted in knots." She explained.

"All the more reason to go clear your head. All that worrying can't be good for the baby." She urged "Oh, come on." Mary gave her a sort of pouty type face. Catherine sighed.

"Oh alright, I'll go. Just stop looking at me like that." She said in an irritated tone, while walking toward the door. Mary grinned mischievously as she turned to follow.

Mary and Catherine were walking arm and arm through the garden and had been talking for awhile. Mary had been filling her in on some of the things she'd missed because of her frequent absences at events as of late.

"...and then the Duke offered to give him a thousand ducats just to stop talking." Mary was just finishing a story when Catherine realized how far they'd walked. They'd moved far beyond the garden now. She pulled Mary to a halt.

"You've lured me out here under false pretenses, haven't you. Where on earth are you taking me?" She asked, suddenly extremely suspicious of her very sneaky daughter-in-law.

"Oh honestly Catherine, do you think I'm walking you into some sort of trap?...come." she said pulling her forward gently.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." She said trying to pull her arm from Mary's grasp. Mary guided her around the corner of an old stone fence.

"Mary! What are you doing? Let go of..." she looked up at where she was. "...me. What...what is this?"

There, in front her, was a picnic blanket full of her favorite foods and surrounded by lanterns. Just as she looked up, Bash came around the corner holding a small bouquet of iris flowers.

"Bash." She rushed into his arms "Why didn't you tell me you were better?" then she turned back to Mary. "The two of you cooked all this up together?"

"It was mostly Bash. I just helped with the location. You two have a lot to talk about. We thought you should have one day without the worry hanging on you." She said.

"Thank you, Mary" Mary smiled and turned to leave. Catherine turned back to Bash as he handed the flowers to her.

"These are my favorite. How did you know? I don't recall ever mentioning it." She asked.

"I caught you smelling them in the garden while you were waiting for me a few times." He said smiling.

"You were spying on me from the shadows? That's a bit unnerving." She said.

"I wasn't spying. I was admiring. You seem so much more at ease when you think you're alone..." he swept a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll stop if it bothers you." He said off her expression.

"No. It's not the that, I just...we really do need to talk." She said. Bash put a finger to her lips.

"Let it wait until we are done with our picnic. Let's just have this little moment to ourselves before things get too complicated, shall we." He said guiding her to the blanket. She smiled and sat placing the flowers down next to her. He sat down on the other side of her and started to pour her a glass of lemon aide.

"This all looks wonderful, but you didn't have to go through so much trouble. I'm just glad you're here and you're in one piece." She said putting a hand to his chest, where his wound was still healing.

"There is nothing that is too much trouble for you. Besides, we have created a new life together. Despite the circumstances, I think we are entitled to a little celebration." He said.

"You really are happy about this, aren't you?" She said sounding a little surprised.

"How could I not be? I mean, I know it won't be easy, and we probably have a bit of a struggle ahead of us, but a child...our child... you know it's funny, but I never even thought about having children before."

"Never?"

"No. Not even once. But somehow, the moment you told me, It seemed all I _ever_ wanted." He said. Catherine swallowed hard.

"We really need to talk about..." She said.

"I know. We will. Just not right now." He said. She held her tongue. It was killing her, but she didn't want to rob him of this moment of happiness. They continued their picnic. Catherine started getting queasy halfway through it, but powered through it. She was determined to keep this day the best she could, because tomorrow it would start falling apart.

When they were done eating and had talked a bit, Bash sat with his back against a tree, Catherine right beside him, leaning against his chest. He had his arm draped around her waist, one hand rested on her stomach and the other was drawing lazy circles over her arm.

"I just wish we could stay in this moment forever, safely away from reality, just the two of us." Catherine said.

"Mmm, but then we'd never meet this little one." He said running his hand over her stomach. She smiled a bit, but then thought about the fact that they might not anyway. She pushed the thought out.

"We should be getting back you know. Francis will wonder where I've been all day."

"I suppose you're right." He said rising and holding out a hand to help her up.

"Will I see you tonight?" She asked.

"Did you think there was any chance you wouldn't?" He said pulling her close. He kissed her and she smiled, then she reluctantly pulled back and started walk away.

"Tonight then." She said. He watched her walk off and then waited a few minutes before following.

That night, Bash entered through the passage as usual and found Catherine standing at the window looking out. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes, while resting her hands on his. He nestled his face in her neck and placed a kiss there.

"I know you are going to say to wait again, but we really need to talk Bash." She said quietly.

"Catherine..."

"Do you know how I spent my morning?...Having dresses made because none of mine fit...It can't wait." Bash sucked in a breath as Catherine turned in his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers and then guided her to sit on the bed. "Before, we start talking about our options, you should know something first." Bash looked at her quizzically. "I've been unwell since I discovered I was with child."

"What do you mean, unwell?"

"I thought it was just morning sickness at first, but it was much worse than that...Mary took me to see a doctor in the village. He said it happens sometimes and it could go away on its own but..." She looked down at her hands as she picked at her finger nails.

"But?" He looked worried now.

"But, it also might not..."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't, it could be serious."

"Serious? By 'serious' do you mean...?"

"I could die or we could lose the baby...or both." Bash started shaking his head.

"No. No I can't...this isn't happening." He said as he stood.

"Don't fear the worst, I might be fine." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"But you could... god I can't bear the thought." He said putting his head in his hand. She stood and tried to comfort him.

"Bash. We can't sit and worry for the months to come. It won't do us any good. We need to proceed with the mind that it will be OK."

"Listen to you. I should be the one comforting you." He said. She smiled.

"You are. Just by being here." She assured him. He decided to try to push past it for the time being and sat back down. Catherine sat too.

"Well, we aren't going to be able to hide it much longer, especially with you being sick...What if we pretend the father is someone else. Tell Francis it was a mistake and he's not in your life anymore. He'll be mad but not half as mad as if he knew the truth."

"I thought about that. But you're not thinking ahead. How will you keep a small child from calling you father in front of people? Unless, you plan on hiding it from our child as well."

"No. That won't work at all."

"I've gone over every situation in my head. Leaving until the baby is born, passing it off as someone else...I'm too ashamed to even tell you some of the other things I thought...none of them will work. I see no other option than to tell the truth." Bash nodded.

"I'm afraid you're right. It's the only chance we have at staying together." He agreed.

"Alright, I suppose it's settled then. We'll talk to Mary tomorrow. Try to figure out the best way to approach the situation." They sat for a moment, then Bash stroked her cheek and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and started pulling him down onto the bed.

"Catherine, is this a good idea? I'm still healing, and you're..."

"I've been without you for months, and if I continue to get sicker, or if Francis tries to separate us, who knows when or if we will be like this again. Like you said earlier, let's just have this moment before things get complicated."

"But you..." he said. She grinned.

"Just be gentle."

"Look who's talking." He smiled and continued to sink onto the bed, giving into her.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Francis announced he was going to be gone for the day to handle businesses with some nobles. Catherine and Bash saw it as the perfect opportunity to speak with Mary without the chance that Francis might catch them. Even though they planned to tell him, that would not be the way for him to find out.

After Francis had left, Mary had Catherine and Bash meet her in her room.

"You wanted to o speak with me?" She asked as she let them in, closing the door behind them.

"We've come to tell you that we've made a decision." Catherine said.

"We decided we're going to tell Francis the truth." Bash added.

"We've gone through the other options, and as much as we fear telling Francis, those other options are far worse." Catherine continued.

"We were hoping you could help us to figure out the best way of broaching the subject with him. He listens to you." Said Bash.

"Of course I'll help you. I'm glad you decided to come clean. I never believe it's good to keep these kinds of secrets, they tend to come out in the worst of ways." Said Mary ushering them to sit.

"Of course, we will keep your knowledge of this a secret if you wish. There's no need for Francis to be angry with you as well." Catherine assured.

"Nonsense. I wont pretend. If Francis gets angry about the two of you hiding your relationship, someone has to be on your side." She said putting her hand on Catherine's, which was rested on her knee. Catherine nodded as they heard a creaking noise coming from behind them. It was the door closing. They looked up to see Francis who had entered while they were talking. All four of them froze with mouths agape. Mary stood quickly and took a few steps toward him. Catherine and Bash stood slowly.

"Francis. You...you said you were leaving." She stuttered out trying to figure out how much he'd heard. He looked back and fourth between the three of them for a moment, trying to form words.

"I...came back...I...left some...papers I needed." He choked out. "Please...tell me I didn't hear what I thought. You...you're in a 'relationship'?" he looked at Bash. "You have been sleeping with my mother?" He clenched his fists, the anger rising in his chest. "How long has this been going on?!" Bash and Catherine looked at each other and then back at Francis. "How long?!" Catherine tentatively raised her hand and reached out to place it on his chest to calm him.

"Francis. I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for you to find out like this. We were going to..." she began.

"Stop! It doesn't matter how I found out! What in the hell were the two of you thinking! You are my mother!" He turned to Bash. "And you are my...brother! This is wrong! It's immoral! She was your father's wife, have you no shame!"

"Francis I..." Bash stepped forward.

"No! Don't you even try to make an excuse! I want to know why? What is it Bash? Your attempt to steal Mary failed so now you go after my mother?" He turned back to Catherine. "And you, I can't even imagine what your reason is!"

"Francis. That isn't what this is. There isn't some plot against you." Catherine said. Bash took her hand.

"We fell in love. We never meant to, we just did." Francis stared at their intertwined fingers, and tried to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

"Love. Have the two of you gone mad like father did!? You can't be in love! This is disgusting affair is ending now!"

"Francis..." Mary attempted to interject. Francis whipped around to face her.

"Don't even try it Mary! You've kept this from me for god knows how long! You helped them! You've deceived me as much as they have!" He turned toward the door. "Guards!" The guards entered the room.

"Francis, what are you doing?" Catherine panicked. Francis didn't answer.

"Guards. Take my...deputy... into custody. Put him in the tower until I decide what do do with him." He ordered.

"Francis, please. I understand your upset but this isn't..." Catherine started.

"Upset does not begin to cover it mother!" He looked at the guards. "What are you waiting for. Get him out of my sight."

"Francis." Catherine reached for his arm, but he shirked away and stomped out of the room behind the guards. Catherine put her hand over her mouth in attempt to hold back her emotions as Mary put an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. He just needs to calm down I'm sure." She said. Just then Greer came in.

"Mary? I was jut coming to see you when I saw the guards dragging Bash away. What's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked. Mary looked to Catherine for a signal that it was alright to tell her. After swearing her to secrecy until they knew what is as going to happen, Mary explained why he was being dragged off. Then she asked her to keep an eye out while she snuck Catherine in to see Bash.

Later that night, when the men Francis was supposed to go see earlier showed up angry that he never came, Mary let Catherine into the tower cell, the same one both had taken a turn being imprisoned in, and stood watch outside the door.

"Catherine, you shouldn't have come. If he finds you here it will only make matters worse." He said as she rushed to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I had to. I'm so sorry. This is what I was afraid of. What are we going to do?" She said stroking his cheek.

"Perhaps if we tell him about the baby. He might realize how serious we are about this." He suggested.

"Perhaps, or it could make him even angrier." She said as he took hold of her hands.

"Maybe he'll cool off and change his mind then." He said.

"That's what Mary said."

Just outside the door, Mary was pacing back and fourth, trying to come up with some solution, when Greer came rushing up to her.

"Mary! I just overheard Francis talking to one of the guards. He said he was going to send Bash to Spain. He said he was going to make sure he got there this time by seeing him to the boat personally first thing in the morning." She informed.

"Oh god." She said and turned around entering the cell, Greer in tow. "We have a problem." She directed at Catherine.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked as she turned around. Mary took her hand.

"Francis plans to send Bash away to Spain first thing in the morning." She said. Catherine looked at Bash.

"No he can't... he wouldn't." Catherine panicked.

"So much for him cooling off and changing his mind. Even if he does, it will be to late. I'll already be in Spain. Once I'm there, he'd be to proud to call me back." Bash said. Catherine grasped onto his arm.

"This can't happen. I'll never see you again. You'll never...get so see our child." She said clinging to him. He tried to comfort her.

"Unless..." Greer said.

"Unless what? Please, if you have an idea, out with it." Catherine begged.

"Well, when Bash was trying to get legitimized he and Mary planned to get married to force the Pope's hand...Maybe you could do the same thing to Francis."

"She's right if the two of you get married, Francis will have no choice but to let you stay together. With all the turmoil over religion right now, he couldn't risk trying to break up a marriage sanctified by god. It's blasphemous. The nobles would up rise." Mary explained. Catherine and Bash exchanged looks.

"What if he does it anyway out of anger?" Bash asked.

"He won't risk the whole country just out of anger at you." Mary said. Bash took Catherine's hand a kneeled down in front of her.

"Catherine, I wish this could've been done differently, but I love you more than anything and I cannot bear the thought of being without you. I know the circumstances are dire, but I want you to forget about all of it for just a moment and only think of me. I don't want you to say yes just because you're afraid. I only want you to say yes if you truly want to spend the rest of our lives together. Catherine will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the he world."

"Bash I..."she took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." He stood and kissed her briefly.

"Alright. We have to get you out of here. Francis will be preoccupied in his meeting for hours." She turned "Greer go with Catherine and help her get ready, I'll sneak Bash out." She turned back o Catherine "Meet us as soon as you can at the barn just past the south keep. Bash and I will bring horses." Catherine nodded and took off with Greer.

As Greer helped Catherine dress and gather her things, Catherine suddenly became weary of Greer being in on everything.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because Mary asked me to." She said simply.

"Yes. But it wasn't an order. You could've said no. She would've understood." She countered.

"Maybe I just understand what it's like to be in love with someone when everyone else tells you you shouldn't be." Greer said. She handed her her riding cloak and they made their way to the barn.

When they got there, Bash and Mary were already waiting for them atop their horses. Bash got down off his horse and helped Catherine on, then got back on in front of her and she held on around his waist. Mary extended her hand out to Greer, who hopped up on the horse with Mary. They all pulled their hoods up, as it was lightly sprinkling a bit if rain, and they all took off for the church.

After they were a safe distance from the barn, a man emerged from inside with an evil grin and took off on his own horse in the other direction.

They arrived at their destination and entered a nearly empty church, save for a nun who was moping the floor. Bash pulled off his hood first.

"Sister. Is there a priest lodged in this church?" He asked.

"Yes. Father John. But he's asleep." She replied.

"I'd hate to be an imposition, but could you wake him?" He said.

"May I ask what this is regarding? I'd hate to wake him without explanation." She said. Mary removed her hood.

"Just tell him the Queen of France has summoned him." She said.


	28. Chapter 28

Catherine waited until the nun walked away and then she removed her hood as well.

"Are you sure it was such a good idea to tell her who you are." She asked Mary.

"At this point, whatever moves things along faster is a good idea." She said. "We simply don't have time to explain ourselves."

After a moment, Father John came to great them.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing. "To what do I owe a visit from our lovely queen?" Catherine rolled her eyes. Mary nudged her with her elbow.

"We realize the late hour, and we apologize for interrupting your sleep, but we are in need of you to perform a marriage ceremony." Mary said. Bash reached out and held Catherine's hand.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but what could be so pertinent as to require such a immediate union?" Asked questions he priest.

"As your Queen, I would request that you not ask any questions...for your own good as well as ours." She said.

"Of course. I would not want to overstep, Majesty." He bowed again. "I will ready the altar, there's a room just off to your right if you'd like to prepare yourselves." Mary nodded and she and Greer led Catherine to the room, leaving Bash to wait in nervous anticipation.

Catherine removed her riding cloak to reveal a gold colored gown. It was simple in style but had a beautiful brocade pattern that made it seem much more elegant. She sat in front of the mirror as Mary started to fix her hair.

"Oh Mary, over a year out of the convent and you still haven't the foggiest how to handle hair. Here, let me." Greer said, trying not to laugh at her. Catherine smiled a small bit, despite herself. Mary moved and let Greer take over as she went and removed a lace covering from Catherine's bag that she'd be using as a veil. Greer finished Catherine's hair and Mary came and placed the veil on her head. Catherine stood and looked in the mirror.

"I suppose it'll have to do." She said.

"I think you look beautiful." Mary said.

"I think I look fat." She said. Mary giggled a bit.

"Your not fat. Your not even showing yet." She said as she adjusted the laces on the back of her dress. "Come on now, Bash is waiting for you." Mary took her arm and led her back out of the room. Mary and Greer entered and stood off to the side. Bash stood up straight awaiting his bride. Catherine entered and Bash had to catch his breath. His heart skipped a beat as she neared him. Catherine could see the joy on his face and suddenly she began to feel it too. She smiled at him as he took her hands in his.

"We are here to join these two souls forever in marriage, so that they may share their lives together. Sebastian, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"No you don't." Came a voice as the church door burst open. It was Catherine's worst nightmare come true. It was Diane.

"This is unbelievable." Said Catherine.

"How are you even here right now?" Bash demanded.

"I've had my guard watching you since I left court. I wasn't just going to let her get away with this. Having an affair with her is bad enough, but I'd rather be dead than see you marry her." Diane said.

"Lady Diane, as your queen I order you to cease and desist. You will not stop this wedding." Mary said.

"I don't need to stop it, Francis will do that for me. While I came here, my guard ran straight to the king and told him what you were up to. he'll be here shortly, I'm sure." She said. A mix of anger and shock fought to take over their expressions. Mary turned back to the priest.

"Father, proceed with the ceremony, and talk fast." Mary ordered.

"Uhh, I, do you take this woman as your wife?" He repeated, as he tried to regain his composure.

"I, Sebastian, take this woman to be my lawful wife under the eyes of God, from this day forward." He said.

"Bash, this is a mistake. You a ruining your life." Diane interjected again as she stepped forward. Mary wished she'd brought a guard along.

"I will not ask you to stand down again!" Mary said with gusto, meeting Diane toe to toe, and looking her dead in the eye.

"You're right, you won't..." They all turned to see Francis in the doorway, Leith off to his side and a handful of guards behind him. "Because this wedding is cancelled." He stepped forward "I see my family has made a habit of betraying me."

"You want to banish me and take me away from the woman I love, and _I've_ betrayed _yo_u?" Bash accused. Francis's anger rose as his fist flew and connected with Bash's jaw. Has stumbled back. Catherine and the girls all gasped.

"Francis, please." Catherine said.

"You've lied and deceived me for months and then you have the audacity to break out of the tower and coax my own wife to help you." Francis seethed.

"All you can see is how this effects you, when did you become so self centered? When did you become our father?" Bash said. Francis hit him again, sending him to the floor and bloodying his nose.

"Bash!" Catherine reached forward but stopped herself.

"You think you can speak to me that way after this?" He raised his hand again.

"Francis! Stop!" Mary yelled. "Don't you dare hit him again!"

"And why should I listen to my lying wife?" He said.

"Because I'm pregnant!...that's why he snuck out. We couldn't let you send him away." Catherine interrupted. "Not now."

Francis's face froze. Shock filled his expression as he stood, Bash's blood covering his knuckles. He looked down at him and then back to his mother. Diane's hand flew to her mouth.

"You conniving little witch." Diane said stepping forward.

"Guards, take Lady Diane into custody." Francis said as he'd only just then remembered her presence.

"Me? What for? I only intended to warn you of their deceit." She said.

"Regardless of your intent, you had your guard traipsing around my castle for months without my consent. You can't be trusted. Who knows what he's heard." He said. He turned back around to Bash. "At least you'll have some company in your cell. Leith, shackle him."

"I don't mean to impart my opinion your grace, but isn't this a bit harsh?" Leith said tentatively. Francis gave him a stern look. "I'm sorry Bash." He whispered in his ear as he clasped the cold metal around his wrists.

"Francis, your still doing this? Why are you pushing so hard? Can't you just find it in you to accept them as I have?" Mary said.

The four of them started arguing, but the words blurred themselves together for Catherine. She didn't feel right. Her hand went to her stomach as a sharp pain radiated through her. She yelled out and leaned forward and tried to brace herself by grabbing Mary's arm. Suddenly the arguing stopped.

"Catherine?" Mary put her hand forward as Catherine cried out again, collapsing as she tried to catch her. The room was spinning and voices were garbled in Catherine's ears. She could only just make out Mary frantically calling her name a few times as she held her hand, just before blacking out from the pain.

"Catherine!" Bash yelled trying to pull from the guards grasp and run to her, but failed.

"Father, go find a doctor at once!" Mary said. The priest nodded and left quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

Francis had the guards take Bash and Diane outside, while he waited inside the church. Father John had gotten a physician and taken Catherine in the other room. Mary and Greer were with her, but Francis couldn't bring himself to go in the room. He paced back and fourth, not sure what his feelings were supposed to be. Anger and worry and confusion all fought to take precedence. After awhile, Mary emerged from the room. Francis looked up and spoke purposefully in an even tone so as not to give away his conflict of emotion.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"For now." He looked away. "But with her condition..."

"What condition?" He asked

"Well maybe you would know, had you bothered to let anyone get a word in." She said "She's been ill. She stands a chance of losing the baby or even dying...He said it was probably stress that brought this episode on. So by all means, continue your temper tantrums if you wish to kill her."

"I don't want her to die." He said flatly.

"Then stop acting like an ass." Mary said. Francis said nothing, but simply stormed out of the church.

"Francis!" She called after him, but he did not respond.

He stomped outside and ordered the guards back to the castle. Two guards that held Diane were already on horseback, and took off immediately. Bash who was being held by Leith and the remainder of the guards, were still standing.

"Francis, is she alright?" Bash asked his arms held shackled behind his back. Francis stared for a moment and then mounted his horse. "Francis, please...is she alright?" He started to leave. "You don't have to say anything else, just yes or no...Francis!"

"Take him away, now!" Francis ordered and took off. Bash started to panic. Leith saw this and felt for him. "Please Leith, I need to know." Has pleaded.

"Ready the horses!" Leith yelled to the other guard. "But do it slowly." he added.

"Thank you." Bash said simply. Mary and Greer exited the church, each with an arm around Catherine.

"Thank you both, but this really isn't necessary..." She said. Bash looked up relieved.

"Catherine!" He called. She rushed to him carefully. "Oh God, I was so worried." He said, leaning forward, hands still shackled, into her embrace.

"I'm alright. I promise." She said, holding his face and pressing her forehead to his. He raised his face to kiss her gently. She touched the cut on his lip.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's nothing." He said.

"We really have to go, Bash, before Francis notices we aren't behind him." Leith interupted.

"Go. It's OK." She said. Leith helped him onto the horse and they took off. Mary and Greer came up behind her and Mary took her arm and led her to the carriage that Francis had left them.

Back at the castle, Bash was throne back into the tower with his mother. They sat in silence for a while when Diane finally spoke.

"Won't you say something? This silence is deafening." She said.

"And what would you like me to say? You have destroyed everything! I may never get to set eyes on my own child because of you!" His anger growing by the second.

"I didn't know she was pregnant." She said.

"And that would have made a difference?" He hissed. She looked away. "I hope you're happy, because all you've served to do is make me love her more. I used to think she contributed a part in all of the bad blood with father, but now I'm not even sure he did. It was all you whispering in his ear wasn't it!? You're selfish and power hungry and I hope Francis takes everything from you! And one day when you end up old and alone, maybe you'll look back on this day and realize it was your downfall!" Bash turned from her and sat facing out the small window in silence.

Mary brought Catherine back to her room and tried to get her to calm down. Catherine put her nightgown on and Mary made her lie down. She sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"You need to get some rest." She said.

"How am I supposed to rest with all that's happened?" She asked.

"You have to try. You might have to lose Bash, you don't want to lose your child too." She said. A single tear fell from her eye. Mary wiped it away and brushed a her hair away from her face. "It'll be alright."

After Mary had calmed Catherine down a bit, she went to go find Francis, who was seated on his throne, head in his hands.

"So you've put him back in the tower. What exactly do you plan on doing now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"Does that mean you're thinking of letting him stay?" She said.

"I don't know." He repeated.

"And what of Diane?" She probed.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" He got up off the throne and started pacing. "You may let him out of the tower. But he is to be heavily guarded. I won't have him sneaking out again...My mother needs rest and I need to think. We'll revisit this in the morning." He said exiting the throne room. Mary went and told Leith to let Bash out and then went back to let Catherine know. She sat on the bed again and saw she'd been crying.

"I have a small bit of good news. Francis has let Bash out of the tower. He says he's not sure what he will do yet, but that must be a good sign." She said. Catherine sat up a bit.

"He was so angry. Even if he doesn't send Bash away, what if I've lost him? What if he hates us forever? I couldn't take that." Catherine said. Mary gave her an understanding look.

"Alright, let's just worry about one thing at a time. You are going to get some sleep if it's the last thing I do." She said.

"I can't." Catherine replied.

"Do you remember what you used to do when I wouldn't sleep?"

"Mary..."

"You used to sit just like like this," she said leaning back on the pillow and stroking her hair. "And you used to tell me stories."

"Mary if you try to..."

"Once there was a wise and beautiful Queen who fell in love with a young hunter."

"Honestly, I'm not a child."

"One day, the Queen's son locked the hunter in a tower and the Queen thought she'd never see her love again. But the Queen went to sleep that night and when she woke, her son had regained his senses and they all lived happily ever after."

Catherine couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You are ridiculous." She said. "But thank you." Mary smiled and stood.

"Now rest." She said and blew out the candle on the bedside and quietly closed the door as she left.

A short while later, she heard a noise and lit the candle once more. It was Bash.

"After what happened tonight, sneaking in here is the last thing you should be doing. If Francis catches you..." She said.

"I have four guards outside my room, they don't know about the passages and I don't think Francis will be paying either of us a visit tonight. I just needed to see you." He said as he sat on the bed. Catherine threw her arms around him and he sunk onto the bed holding her. The stayed like that until Catherine fell asleep and Bash quietly slipped back out.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Francis summoned Catherine, Bash and Mary in secret to discuss the matter at hand. Francis looked at them awkwardly as they entered the room.

"Mother...are you...feeling better?" He asked, trying not to sound overly worried. He wanted them to know he stood strong in his position.

"A bit, I suppose." She said not sure of what tone she should take.

"Good. Then I trust we can discuss what to do about last nights events?" He said. She nodded, still unsure. "I have thought about the circumstances from every angle I could manage and I have come to a decision..." he began, but a guard entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your Majesty, but letting you know, the carriage bound for the boat to Spain is ready." Said the guard.

"Thank you, Ben." Francis said and the guard left.

"So that's it then? You're sending him away? How could you do this? I understand your anger and your resentment, but banishing him from France?" Catherine said, as the anger rose in her chest. Francis he'll up a hand.

"The boat is _not_ for Bash. It's for Diane." He said. "She has proven herself too unpredictable to stay." Catherine sighed with relief.

"You're... you're not sending me away?" Bash asked. Francis didn't look at him as he spoke and directed his speech to the three as a group instead.

"I simply could not allow... a father...to be...separated from his child." He began to pace a bit.

"Francis, I..." Catherine began.

"But don't mistake this as me forgiving you or for accepting this...relationship. I'm only trying to do what's right." he interrupted. Bash interlaced his fingers with Catherine's. Francis noticed this and cringed. Catherine pulled her hand back. "I will allow him to stay and I will even allow this travesty to continue, but there are conditions." He added.

"Conditions?" Catherine asked worried where he might be going with this.

"As I'm sure you already understand, the second someone finds out about you two, the rumors will spread faster than the plague did." Francis said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Mary asked.

"It has everything to do with it. The people will not respect me. They'll wonder how I can control this country when I can't even control my own family...so...if this is to be done, it is to be done my way." He said.

"Dare I ask what _yourway_ is?" Said Bash.

"You will make this appear to be as normal a relationship as possible. It's bad enough your together, having it found out you've been having an affair under my nose is worse. You will court her, publicly."

"Court her? What do you mean court her?" Bash said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew how to court a woman? Or do you only know how to bed them?...Bring her a drink, flirt with her, ask her to dance. Make sure the residents of this castle are aware, but not when we have guests. Then you will keep it a secret. That will keep the rumors as just that, rumors. When visitors come and don't see you together, they will just perceive them as gossip...When an appropriate amount of time has passed, you will be engaged and married, as to keep your child from being considered a bastard." He explained. Bash cringed at the last bit. "Are there any questions?"

"How long do you expect us to be your puppets in this little theater production?" Catherine asked with an edge to her tone.

"Until I say so...There is a party in two days. You'll begin your courtship then...Have I made myself clear?" He spat.

"Yes, your Majesty." Catherine answered with obvious insult. He looked to Bash who only acknowledged him with a nod.

"Good. You're dismissed." He said. The three exchanged looks and left the room together. Once they were outside the door, they felt free to speak.

"This is infuriating. So we're just supposed to be an act in his little side show. Make a spectacle of our selves. How is that better?" Catherine said agitated.

"Now Catherine, it's not so bad. It's just temporary and at least Bash gets to stay." Mary said. "Hopefully this will give him the time he needs to accept it."

"Mary's right. Maybe we should just be glad it didn't turn out worse." Bash said. Catherine sighed.

"I am glad for that, but..." Catherine said.

"I know." He said taking her hand.

Two days later, it was almost time for the party and Catherine was getting ready. She had on a red, off the shoulder gown with gold detail. Her hair was intricately woven as usual, her favorite crown atop her head. She sat in front of the mirror, putting on her earnings, nerves gathering, when Mary came to get her.

"Well, I don't think Bash will have any problem courting you tonight. That dress is beautiful." She said as she entered. Catherine turned in her seat to look at her.  
"I can't help thinking this is a terrible idea. I mean once it's out there, we can't take it back. I do hope Francis knows what he's doing." She said.

"Look at the bright side, after this is over, you won't have to hide anymore. You just have to stick it out for a little while." Mary said.

"My head understands you're right, but my gut keeps screaming at me not to go out there tonight." She said.

"And what does your baby say?" Mary asked pointedly. Catherine sighed.

"Alright, I see your point." She turned back around for last looks in the mirror. "Here goes nothing."

They arrived at the ballroom and Catherine paused at the door. She stared for a moment until Mary nudged her forward. Catherine rolled her eyes at her, but continued inside. When they entered, Francis and Bash were already there. They were talking. It looked as though Francis might be lecturing him. They were deep in conversation, when Bash noticed Catherine. He stopped talking and looked up, staring at her for a moment. He shot a look at Francis and then started walking toward her. The butterflies in her stomach flared up as the anticipation reached her. Hadn't they already done this part? It almost felt as though they hadn't.

"May I say, you look lovely tonight your Grace." Bash said loud enough for those standing nearby to hear. They got a few slightly awkward looks, but they hadn't yet done anything too off.

"Why thank you Sebastian. How very kind of you to say." She replied trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"May I get you something to drink?" He asked gesturing toward the table.

"Yes, thank you." She said. He nodded and made his way back to the table where Francis was still standing. He leaned over to grab a goblet, whispering in Francis's ear as he poured.

"Well, I'm getting her a drink. I suppose flirting and dancing are next, is there anything I left out?" He said sarcastically. Francis made a Face as Mary came up next to him, pulling his attention away from Bash just at the right moment.

Bash made his way back to Catherine, drink in hand. He handed the drink to her, and tried to start a fake conversation. Chatting about silly, unimportant things. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, they couldn't stop smiling at each other. Everything was new again. Bash took a quick break from the fake conversation, and whispered a bit to her.

"You know, the only thing I've said tonight that was genuine, was telling you you're lovely...what do you say we make Francis sorry he suggested this farce?" Catherine gave him a slightly quizzical look as he extended his hand to her. "Would you care for a dance?" He said at a more normal volume. Catherine grinned wildly and took his hand. He led her slowly onto the dance floor and finally the stares and whispers started. They even heard a few gasps from the lookers on. The reaction of the party goers made Catherine hesitant for a second, but Bash pulled her attention back to him as they moved about the floor and she began to forget that anyone else was there. They lost themselves a bit in the music, their eyes focused on each other as did everyone else's. They were unknowingly the center of attention. It fairly obvious to everyone that there was an attraction between them.

"Now do you see?" Said Mary in Francis's ear. Francis was getting upset. He slammed his cup down on the table and left the room. Catherine and Bash finished their dance and made their way over to talk to Mary.

"I see Francis didn't stick around to see the outcome of his little plan." Catherine whispered.

"I think maybe he didn't expect...that." Mary said.

"Yes, well, he started it. You can let him know to expect more of it." She said grinning. Bash watched her walk away and grinned at her.

"This is going to get messy isn't it?" Bash asked.

"No doubt." Mary answered.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Francis, Mary, Catherine and a dozen or so of the court's residents were sitting down to breakfast, when Bash walked in. He strolled over to Catherine and gestured to the seat next to her.

"May I?" He asked. Catherine side eyed Francis, looking for his reaction, but couldn't read him.

"Of course. Please." She said. He sat and smiled at her. Francis simply rolled his eyes and continued eating. A few of the ladies at the table started whispering, low, but still audible in bits.

_"Henry isn't even cold in his grave."_

_"How ridiculous, the Queen and the bastard..."_

_"For God's sake, she's old enough to be his mother."_

_"How can the king allow it?"_

_"It will never last anyway."_

...are just some of the things Catherine's ears picked up. She looked down at her dish, trying to hide her frustration. Bash realized it was getting to her, so he decided if they were going to gossip, he'd give them something to gossip about.

"I was just thinking, it's quite a lovely day today, perhaps you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me." He offered. She smiled a bit.

"Yes. A walk sounds lovely." She said. They finished their meal and left the dining hall. Catherine set off back to her room to get her cape and told Bash she'd meet him in a few minutes. Just as she walked away, Kenna strolled up to Bash.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" She asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said.

"You can't seriously be interested in Catherine. You must have some other goal in mind." She replied.

"I don't really see how this is any of your concern." He started to get defensive.

"You were my husband..." she began.

" '_Wer_e' being the operative word. Nothing I do is any longer your business. You'd do good to remember it." He said and pushed past her down the hall. Kenna looked after him thoughtfully.

Bash and Catherine met up just outside. There were a few people standing around, so they continued their act. He made a small bow in her direction.

"Your Grace." He said, extending an arm. She took his arm and they started off down the path.

"So Kenna had a word with me...about us." He said once they were out of earshot of anyone.

"Kenna?" She said, her eyes opening wide.

"Yes. She thinks I'm up to something. That I can't _really_ be interested in you." He said.

"You don't think she'll start trouble do you?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I thought you should be aware that she's sticking her noise in. Just in case." He said.

"Uhhh, it's only been a day and this pretending is already getting old...If she only knew...And why does she even think it's her businesses anyway?" She said.

"I was wondering the same thing. Do you think I should keep an eye on her?" He asked.

"No." She snapped. "I mean. I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you jealous?" He leaned over and looked in her eyes. "You are, aren't you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I have any reason to be jealous of Kenna, of all people?" She said.

"You wouldn't. Not in the slightest...but I think you are anyway." He teased.

"I'm not jealous. Queens don't get jealous." She said, straightening up. Bash smiled and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Right. Of course. That's why you want her to know the truth...right." he said.

"Are you making fun of me?" She said, a little irritated.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said. Catherine made a face and started to walk a bit faster. Bash pulled her arm back to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. I didn't mean anything by it. You just got so flustered. I couldn't help it." He said. She gave him another look. "You never have any reason to he jealous. There never has been, and never will be anyone I feel the same about as you." Her expression softened.

"I know that. I just...I suppose the age difference and the fact that your my son's brother... well it still gets to me once in awhile. Not to mention our little charade. I think what you might be missing out on. I know I'm being silly, but..." she started.

"Yes, you are being silly. I'm not missing anything. I don't care what Kenna, or anyone else, thinks. Let them talk and be suspicious. Let them make fun. Let them believe whatever they wish. It won't change anything." He assured. She thought for a second.

"Perhaps the real reason, is that this is too good to possibly be true." She smiled and took his arm again.

"Well, in that case, you may have a point." He smiled back and they continued on.

A few days later, Catherine was making her way down the hall when Bash caught up to her.

"There you are. I've hardly seen you the last day or so. Don't tell me you've been avoiding me " he said as he stride up next to her, matching her pace.

"No. Nothing like that. I've just been rather busy. I think I've finally found a match for Claude. He doesn't care about her virtue and he's a Duke to boot." She said with a smile.

"Well, you seem rather pleased with yourself." He said.

"And what if I am?" She said with a gleam in her eye. "At any rate he'll be arriving tomorrow and I have a lot to do."

"Well then, I suppose I'll leave you to it." He said then came up closer and whispered. "I'll see you later." He wanted to kiss her, but there were people in the hall, so he settled for kissing her hand.

The next day, they all gathered at the gate to greet the Duke. Francis and Mary front and center, Catherine and Claude to Mary's side and Bash next to Francis, the ladies gathered around the back. As the carriage pulled up, Catherine nudged Claude forward. Claude made a face, but walked toward it.

"Everyone cross your fingers." Said Catherine. They all mentally rolled their eyes.

The carriage door opened and the duke emerged. They bowed their heads. Catherine stepped forward.

"Your Grace." He said bowing again to Catherine. He was very handsome, and Catherine smiled a bit when she noticed Claude staring at him.

"May I present my daughter, Princess Claude...Claude...Charles, Duke of Lorraine." She said.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Princess." Said the duke.

"The pleasure is mine as well." Said Claude. They looked at each other with a bit of lust in their eyes. Catherine's smile faded. She wasn't sure if she should be relived or disappointed.

Later that night, the court was in the middle of a party to welcome the Duke. He and Claude were flirting with each other in the corner of the room, as Francis, Mary, Catherine and Bash stood together.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Catherine said.

"Why would you think that Mother? They seem to really like each other." Said Francis.

"Yes, they like each other now. But as soon as they get each other into bed, they'll get bored and be done with it." She replied.

"Catherine, you don't know that" Mary started.

"But I know my daughter." She said. Then they watched as Claude took the Duke's hand and led him out of the party. "Oh for God's sake."

"She surely isn't waisting any time." Bash added. Catherine stormed off and Bash followed after her.

"Catherine wait." He said, stopping her in the hallway.

"What am I supposed to do with that girl? Francis worries about us embarrassing him, he doesn't even say a word to her about her behavior." She said.

"Look, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Just because she's...gotten friendly... already, doesn't mean she won't marry him. It could still work out. Give it a chance." He tried to calm her nerves. He didn't want her to get upset. She sighed. "Can we go back the party?" She nodded and turned around. He followed behind her.

The next morning, the Duke found Catherine in the throne room, as she was waiting for Francis and Mary.

"Your Grace. I just wanted to let you know, I find your daughter...delightful. I would be happy to accept her as my wife." He said.

"That's... wonderful news. I'm about to enter into a meeting with the King and Queen. I'll catch up with you afterward and we can discuss the issue of dowry." She said. He bowed and walked away. She stared after not sure what to make of him.

As she was coming out of the meeting. She spotted Claude in the hall.

"A word, Daughter." She said strolling up next to her.

"Oh, what is it Mother?" She said with an attitude.

"The Duke has informed me he wishes to go ahead with the marriage. I would like to know how you feel." She said.

"Since when does that matter?" Asked Claude.

"It's always mattered." She said.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind. If I must be tied to someone, at least he's nice to look at." Claude said.

"You suppose?...Well, don't get to exited." Catherine said sarcastically. "I _suppose_, I'll go talk to him about your dowry then?" She walked off annoyed.

That night, at dinner, the Duke stood up and formally requested Claude's hand, and she accepted.


	32. Chapter 32

Nearly a week had passed, and Catherine was busy planning Claude's wedding. She was running around spouting orders and generally scaring the crap out of everyone. So it was businesses as usual.

"I said lavender. Does this look like lavender?" She said holding up a table cloth. The servant looked confused. "Take it back and have them make new ones. And wipe that ridiculous look off your face." The servant bowed her head and left. Just then Mary walked in.

"Well, I see the wedding plans are progressing nicely." she said looking around the room.

"Nicely? You must be joking. These imbeciles can't get anything right. Even the simplest of tasks. Just look at this."she said holding up a candle. Mary looked at a moment.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"I said I wanted six inch tapers. This is clearly only five and a half." she said dropping onto a nearby table.

"Clearly." she said sarcastically. "Well, please let me know if you need any help."

"Thank you, but unless you know how to put brains in these people's heads, I think I can handle it my dear." she looked up to see some servants bringing in another table. "Don't put that there!" she took off toward them. Mary tried not to laugh, as Bash entered behind her.

"Well, things look like they're going well." he said.

"Don't say that to Catherine. Apparently it's a disaster." she said as they watched her argue with another servant. Bash laughed.

"I don't know why she lets these silly things bother her." he said.

"I don't know either, but I suppose she wouldn't be her if she didn't." Mary said and the silently left the room. Bash walked up to Catherine carefully.

"Catherine, maybe you should allow someone else to take care of all this. You shouldn't be over exerting yourself." he said quietly.

"Don't be absurd. These twits couldn't do anything without my direction...Besides I feel fine." she said picking up some silverware and examining it. She frowned and slammed it on the table with a grumble.

"You felt fine just before you passed out last time too. I just think you should be careful." he said.

"I appreciate your worrying, but I _am _fine. Really." she said continuing her inspection.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?." he asked.

"Of course not." she said, barely paying attention. Bash wasn't entirely satisfied with her answer, but knew he wouldn't be getting much more out of her at the moment. He decided he'd try again when she wasn't so preoccupied. He walked away, leaving her to the party planning.

That night, Bash came to Catherine's room. Catherine was sitting in front of her mirror, taking out her hair pins.

"So, how did the rest of the wedding planing go?" he asked. She turned in her chair to look at him.

"Terribly. How does one hear crystal when I said _silver_ goblets? And Claude is nowhere to be found. How am I supposed to get her dress fitted if she's not here?" she said.

"I'm sorry I asked." he mumbled to himself. "Perhaps you should forget about all that for now and try to keep from getting frantic." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"You really do worry too much." she said.

"Maybe you don't worry enough." he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. "I don't want what happened at the church to happen again. Next time you might not bounce back from it so easily." she removed one of her hands from his grasp and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Bash, you have to stop treating me as though I'll drop at the first sign of conflict. I know you're worried, and I suppose I am too, but you have to let me live." she said.

"Not if 'letting you live' means letting you die." he said rubbing her fingers.

"Suppose I do die." Bash's face became worried. "I don't mean to be morbid, but what if I do. Then I will have spent my last days making myself a nervous wreck, and who does that help? Shouldn't we just try to live as normal as possible?"

"You're right. I know you are...but it won't leave my mind." he said putting a hand on her stomach. She put her hand under his chin and raised it so she could kiss him.

"Perhaps if you were to concentrate on something else." he smiled and kissed her again. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

A few more days had passed, and Catherine finally dragged Claude in to have her dress fitted. They were in her room as the seamstress finished up her measurements.

"There, now was that so difficult? It took her all of ten minutes." Catherine said. Claude rolled her eyes. The seamstress gathered her things and started to go, and then Mary entered.

"Catherine, there are some florists here to see you."she said.

"Well, it's about time. Claude, come. I need you to help decide." she said.

"Can't you just take care if it?" Claude whined.

"Why are you fighting me at every turn? I thought you said you were okay with this match?" Catherine asked.

"It's not the match that bothers me. I just don't know if I'm ready to leave yet. I just came home." she said. Catherine was taken by surprise at her answer.

"You've done nothing but drive me crazy since you came back, why would you do that if you wanted to stay?" she asked.

"I don't know...I suppose because you make it so easy." Catherine made an angry face at her. "See. Besides, if I leave now, I'll never get to meet my new brother or sister." Catherine and Mary were both shocked.

"How...how did you..." Catherine started.

"Mother, you were pregnant six times after me. I've come to know the signs." Catherine looked at Mary a bit panicked. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. Although, you'd think you and Bash would've let it be known by now. I mean, your already getting a little pudgy. Can't hide it forever."

"Pudgy? I..." Catherine turned to Mary, ready to kill. "I don't even know what to say to her anymore. I give up." she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Maybe you should just be glad she's one less person to be upset with you, and let it go." Mary said into her ear as she grabbed her arm. Catherine forced a fake smile

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Claude said. Catherine gritted her teeth.

"Why don't we just go see to the flowers." said Mary said taking Catherine by the shoulders and turning her toward the door, as her face was frozen in expression that was a mix of anger and bewilderment.

"Thank god for this wedding." She said as soon as they were out the door.


End file.
